What Lies Ahead
by JaciDaAnimeLovingPandah
Summary: This is My First Fanfiction so I Hope You Like It I Won't Tell You The Couples Because it Spoils The Story. R&R. And I Don't Mind Critics They Teach Me How To Make It Better. There' An Extra Character I Made Up... I Thought I Would Be Nice To Live My Dream. Amu's lost, Someone New Comes And Kukai's Changed What'll Happen Now?
1. Sissy?

**3rd Person POV**

"Onee-chan Mommy has Bweakfast is weady!" screamed Ami as an attempt to wake her sleeping sister.

"…"

Ami, who was frustrated, stomped up the stairs to her sister's bedroom door. "ONEE-CHAN WAKE UP NOW!" Ami screamed, then heard a loud 'thump' on the floor, walked down the stairs with a smirk on her cute 5 year old face.

"Why does she still have that voice?" Amu groaned. She sulked down the stairs followed by Ran, Miki, And Su, and Dia who was still inside of her egg inside Amu's room. Amu looked over the corner to see her father was not there with his camera. That sent relief through Amu. She went to the table to see what had been made. Amu groaned again. "Ramen and leeks…" She tried to creep back upstairs, but she was caught by mother.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan" Mrs. Hinamori said with a bit of rage. Amu slowly turned her head in mid-step.

"Ohayo…Mama…" She made up an excuse to go back upstairs. "Uhhh…Mama may I get a shower and changed first?"

"Don't you wanna eat first Amu?" Mrs. Hinamori said with the same amount of rage, but still keeping calm.

"Not at the moment Mama…"

"Amu, please eat sometimes you worry me ever since your father passed away…" Mrs. Hinamori said with a more worried look.

"I'm fine." Amu said icily. She wasn't upset, but at the same time she was missing direction. Every day was the same routine. Wake up, look over the corner, and pretend her father was just out. She has a tear forming in the corners of her eyes as she walking up the stairs ignoring her mother. She took a short shower so she had extra time to talk to her Charas, but she didn't she them. "Ran, Miki, Su…Dia?" She question softly…She found the eggs in the basket. They went back before anything started getting bad between the mother and daughter. The only thing that troubled Amu is… they were X'd. Amu put some clothes on looking over her shoulder at the X'd eggs. 'What will I tell the guardians…I can only talk to Rima because she turned into Amu's best friend after Nadeshiko left…, but she left after 9th grade graduation to live with her mother in America making the only other Amu person could trust with the information Tadase, but she hadn't talked to him after an embarrassing moment were she pushed him away.

"Amu you have to go or you'll be late!" Mrs. Hinamori called up the stairs.

"Okay Mama!" She responded and walked down the stairs wearing her high school uniform, which had changed after elementary school to a basic blue mid-knee shirt, a white blouse, and blue cardigan along with a simple pair of black sneakers. She walked out of the door and locked it behind her. It started turning into a force of habit. She heard a small scream coming from the park; even though it was tiny it still made her ears ring a little. She sprinted towards the park only a couple of blocks away. She wished Ran was here so she could use 'Hop, Step, Jump' to advance towards the park quicker. She sighed gripping her bag a little tighter so the eggs wouldn't move around too much as she quickened her pace. Amu looked over in the park and set her bag down by a bush so she could run towards the attackers. When she looked up the first face she saw was Tadase, then Kukai. They were grabbing the girl's hands it looked like they were trying to drag her somewhere. "Hey, what are you two doing?" Amu screamed.

Kukai looked over to see Amu with a pissed off face yelling at them. He realized that she wasn't too happy Kukai tapped Tadase's shoulder and he looked up letting the girl's wrists go.

"Answer Me!" She yelled at them. They stayed silent trying to come up with an answer so he wouldn't be punched because Amu changed when she was in rage mode. She was like a different person.

"Um…Um…" That's all that popped out of his mouth. "Gomen'nasai, Kukai-san" Tadase sped off.

Amu glared at Kukai now.

"Hinamori, I-it's not what you think…" Kukai stuttered, the girl stood there and watched.

"Then why were you grabbing the girl's arm!" Amu screamed louder than the first time around.

"I was helping her, Hinamori!"

"People don't scream when their being helped…" She seemed to trail off a bit. "…They thank you…" again trailing off. "…now what happened, Kukai?" Amu said with a quiet raged voice calming her down a bit by breathing slowly.

"She was being attacked, and we were helping her, Hinamori, but she was probably confused and thought we were attacking her, I guess…" Kukai answered

"But-"She was cut off.

The girl ran to Amu and held her arm back, restraining it. She pulled her away.

"Are you okay?" Amu asked turning away from Kukai.

She nodded. A Chara flew to the girl. The Chara said "From a quiet girl, to someone who can speak their mind. Character Change!" She had a charm appear on her bracelet, it was a little megaphone.

"He hurt me…, but the blonde one tried helping…He seemed startled when you came by, that's why he ran off." The girl meekly said.

Amu glared daggers at Kukai. "You hurt her…, but why?" Amu spoke without any rage, but she seemed hurt, her friend had hurt someone…"Did she do something to you?"

"No…" Kukai looked down and walked away feeling guilty.

The charm went away after a few moments. The girl whispered "Arigato, Sissy"


	2. She's The Transfer Student!

**( I've Seen Many Shugo Chara Fanfics And I Loved Just About Every Single One Equally And Since Their Still Being Written I Decided To Write One My Self J ~~ XOX Jaci )**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Any Thing From Shugo Chara Whatsoever, But I Do Own The Plot And My Character :) **

**I Thought I Tell You about My Character So You Don't Go What the F- When She Comes Into the Story**

**Azaki Jaci is a new student at Seiyo High she has a Chara Named Mizi, Mizi is Jaci's dream to be more social and more outgoing, as Jaci looks at Seiyo she gets a weird feeling about some of students. **

**Well There…hope you enjoy. R&R nicely this is my first fanfic, and I understand critics help. I Also Notice The Typos In Chapter One And Had A Slight Freak Attack *heheh***

* * *

I was a little stunned at what the girl said. "Did you say Si-sissy?" The girl hugged my arm tightly. We both stood up I grabbed my bag and headed out of the park with a girl on my arm I must of protected her more than I thought I had. She let go when we reached the school she went in without me. I walked into 1st period. The seat that should be filled by another student was empty the teacher walked in front of the desk to make an announcement.

"Class, Makabuki-san has moved, but today we have a new student." He said with a smile on his face.

I looked up to see who it was. The girl had walked in being very silent and had her head held down with no emotion. Her dirty blonde her held there position very still in front of her face she looked up. Her eyes were a teal-like color. The class awed at her sight. She was as tall as Kairi when we first met him, so she was now smaller than Rima which was adorable to everyone. She saw me.

"Uh…what is your name" The teacher asked with an awkward look on her face.

"…" The girl did not speak.

"Can you at least smile?" The teacher asked nervously.

"…" No emotion was visible on the girl's face.

She walked to the empty seat beside me and sat down. She scooted it over. She hugged my arm. I was once again stunned.

Everybody looked at the girl they would have a 'she-so-innocent' face on, but when they looked at me they glared.

The class continued just liked that while the teacher attempted to teach the students. She was apparently placed in all of my classes because she still held on as we walked to second block. Which Tadase was in, I sighed. "Hey what's your name?"

"Azaki Jaci." She barely muttered over a whisper.

"Okay, I'm Hinamori Amu" I said with a smile.

"But, I will call you sissy" She said with an innocent look.

"Okay."

She sat next to me again. Saya busted through the door.

"Hello, everyone…" she said with confidence "It's your school's queen Yamabuki Saya" Everyone looked at her, but me and Jaci-san. She walked over Jaci. "Are You New Here?" she spoke clearly. "Because that's my seat…Now move" Jaci sat there ignoring her. She fluently spoke English. "Do You Speak Japanese…?" She looked dumbfounded. I held back a slight giggle. Jaci had no care for Saya and you could just tell by the look in her eyes. Tadase walked in the thing he heard was "Tadase-sama" as she went over there to talk to him. Tadase looked past Saya and over to Jaci and I. He didn't see any of the charas floating, but he saw one sitting on Jaci's shoulder. He walked past her. "H-Hello, Amu-chan…" He said a little hesitantly. "Is that the girl's chara or yours?"

"'The girl' has a name Tadase… I think she would rather have you use that." I said being polite as I possibly could without being icy.

**Tadase POV (brief sorry)**

"Excuse me" I said to the girl who was holding on to Amu's arm. "What's your name?"

"Sissy can tell you" She said under her breath.

"Amu is she okay she seems a little quiet…"

"She's normally very quiet Tadase, but her name is Jaci. Azaki Jaci." She spoke with a clear voice

"Okay, but did she… I mean Jaci-chan call you 'Sissy'?

"Yes."

"Amu-chan, today we have a guardian meeting after school, if you need to you can bring her, but promise me you can't keep her silent." Tadase said with a usual cheery-but-serious face on.

"Yes"

"Okay, Amu-chan" He smiled.

**Amu POV**

It made me blush a little, Jaci let go of my arm.

"Sissy, don't be mad at him he tried to help me get away from that other boy. He's very nice to." Jaci spoke. After that she said nothing until after school. We went to the high school Royal Garden, which was placed here for the guardians even the capes were still part of it. I had to tell them about Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia before I forget. I'm surprised that I haven't eyes they were still bright and cheery, not lifeless.

"Si-sissy…I'm a little nervous…" she said with a quiet voice.

"It'll be okay Jaci, they don't bite" I said with a little smile. We enter through the doors and Jaci's eyes lit up. She let go to sit at the little bench by the pond, and watched the Koi and other fish swim around. She was distracted. _'I guess she likes nature'_ I thought to myself. I walked to the other guardians. "Sorry, I'm late…Jaci-chan didn't really know what would happened and got a little nervous."

"Well, let's-"Tadase was interrupted by Amu.

"Wait, I have something to show you guys…"

"Amu-chi is everything okay?" Yaya questioned.

I laid out the eggs individually. As everybody looked, except Jaci, Nagihiko questioned. "That's just a craft right?"

They all hatched before I could say a word I fell to the ground it seemed as their hatching In X form was too much. I was out cold.


	3. They're Gone

**Okay guys, It wasn't requested, but here's another Chapter of What Lies Ahead. I'm making this brief but, a quick shoutout to Arashi80 :D This person is my first R&R. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Nagihiko POV **

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan "I said as he had Amu in his arms. Amu opened her eyes only for them to be lifeless. "No…No…" I said. Tadase was worrying a little bit more than he should have. "Fujisaki-kun, what's wrong?"

"Her eyes are…lifeless" I said still holding Amu. Jaci tuned in when everybody was around Amu.

"Sissy do you have a fever?"

"Jaci-chan I think she has more than a fever…" Tadase said.

"Sissy…" Jaci said quietly "Mizi check Sissy, please"

"Hai" Mizi said with a little cheer. Mizi floated and landed on and Amu's head. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were held back by Yaya in an overturned net. "She's Fine," everybody sighed in relief. "But she has no dream thus she has no soul." Jaci immediately ran over.

"Sissy" Jaci said crying Tadase held her back.

"Don't go near her it might be a bad idea." Just as Tadase said that Amu's X Chara got free from the now destroyed net. Amu stood up. "Are you okay Amu-chan." I said.

"Watashi no Kokoro: Unlock" Amu said in a slightly saddened voice. "Chara Nani: Dark Spade." she Character Transformed with Miki. She had her hair down and a spade clip with an X over top it. She was wearing a dark blue tube top that reached the hem of her silver shorts and she combat boots that reached just above the knee, and in her hands she held a sketching pencil about her size. She sprinted out the door the Charas and guardians following.

"Please be okay Amu…Please" Nagihiko kept saying to himself.

"Sour Note" Amu said. Notes came from her wand that pushed back the guardians and Jaci.

** Jaci POV **(Have you been waiting…)

I called for Mizi. Watashi no Kokoro: Unlock. Everybody turned around. Chara Nani: Sweet Candy. Jaci's outfit consisted of a light blue summer dress that went just above the knee and simple white Mary Janes and her hair was up in a high ponytail making it go down just below her shoulder blades. I ran off after Amu. I stopped to say something to the guardians. "Make sure you keep up. I'm sure I'm not the only one who cares for Sissy." I said with a big smile. I spawned a yellow hammer. I hit the ground a bounced up and landed on a tree top. I sprinted on the tops of the trees. It felt good to feel the wind hitting my face. I stopped abruptly. "Is that Sissy?" I spoke the words and Sissy heard them.

"Dark Canvas" Amu said and spawned black paint. It hit really hard. It was painful for a moment, but I was fine afterwards. I hopped off the tree. "Sweet Chat" I said and spawned some pink voice waves. Ran had the X removed. The guardians made it and saw Ran float beside me. "Jaci, switch with Ran" Mizi said from the bracelet.

"Hai, Watashi no Kokoro: Unlock." The guardians watched making sure nothing bad happen. "Chara Nani: Sweet Heart" The outfit was like Amu's but, there was no bow or visor. "Sweet Rod" I spawned a baton that reminded me of a candy cane. I went to strike at Sissy. She countered with her pencil.

"Sour Note" Sissy said it with a smirk. Music notes blasted at me. I was blasted back and I hit a tree.

"Jaci-Chan" Tadase screamed I stood up feeling a bit weak. "Sweet Blast" I screamed. I threw the candy cane at Sissy it hit her and turned to taffy trapping her. "Sweet Heart: Special Attack" Rings spawned increasing speed changing Dia, Miki, and Su back. Sissy seemed restless. Ran came out and flew to Sissy. While the guardians ran over to Sissy I decided to take a nap.

**Tadase POV**

Amu-chan's okay thanks to Jaci. But is Jaci okay? I turned around expecting a girl walking over, but she was slumped over in her school uniform Mizi on her shoulder with a worried look on her tiny face. "Jaci-chan" I ran over to she is she was okay Yaya followed Nagihiko stayed with Amu.

"Jaci-chi, are you okay?"

"Hai" She said weakly. She stood up with a bit of a limp. "I think I'm just a little tired…"Her voice trailed off. She started falling a bit.

I caught Jaci. I think was a little tired. She did switch with Amu's Chara. Yaya-chan do you think you can help me get Jaci's over to Amu's that's the closest place to the school."

"Sure." Yaya put Jaci's free arm over her shoulder.

Her feet dragged a little on the sidewalk. Behind us Nagihiko was carrying Amu. Amu's was only a few blocks away now. We were in front of the park and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kukai coming towards us. He stood in front of us. "What do you want?"

"To apologize…to her"

"She's asleep, now leave us alone Kukai-san" I spoke. We walked past Kukai.

Ehhh, Nagi-san Is she heavy I'll take her off you're hands."

"I'm fine Kukai-chan, you're acting just like Ikuto and it needs to stop. I think you're hurting Amu-chan."

Those words were implanted in Kukai's head. _'Hurting her?'_

Nagihiko walked off catching up to Tadase-chan and Yaya-chan.

**Nagihiko POV**

I looked over at Amu, slightly worried; it's never been where she has lost all four eggs. At least she's fine. I smiled at her sleeping face. Her eyes cracked open a little her golden yellow eyes peeking through her eyelashes.

"N-Nagihiko" she questioned meekly

"Amu just calm down you just got all the X's removed, and Jaci's a little tired, so now you're updated." I said with a little smile on my face. "We're almost to your house."

"Is Jaci-chan okay, she looks hurt." She said as she turned her head towards the two that were carrying her.

"Like I said, she's just a little tired. She'll be alright." I said while adjusting my arms around Amu so she wouldn't fall. She fell back asleep. It was a peaceful minute. I slightly blushed.

"Fujisaki-kun, were over here!" Tadase spoke loud enough to hear, but soft enough to not wake Jaci and Amu. I caught up to the Guardians as we slowly approached Amu's house. I haven't been there since her father passed away. Tadase knocked on the door. Mrs. Hinamori very worried, answered the door.

"Mrs. Hinamori, Amu-chan fell asleep during a meeting, and her friend Jaci-chan is in a little trouble, so is it okay if Jaci-chan and the rest of us stay here for tonight." Tadase said.

Mrs. Hinamori paused in silence for a couple seconds. "Sure, just make sure Amu is okay in the morning." She spoke to us, but was looking at me.

"Hai, Arigato, Mrs. Hinamori." Yaya spoke and smiled.

I carried Amu up the stairs into her bedroom. I feel kind of bad she has to sleep in such uncomfortable clothes, but that's her mother's job, not mine. "Feel better, Amu-chan." I started to leave the room.

"Arigato, Nagihiko." She spoke. I froze, she forgot the honorific.

"Dōitashimashite, Amu-chan" I spoke and turned off the light and shut the door behind me.

**Tadase POV**

Jaci seems alright she's still worn out. I had no idea that it could get worse than when Amu Character Transformed with El. She was sleeping on the couch I checked on her every now and then to make sure she wouldn't freak out or get progressively worse. She screamed…not like a tiny little scream you have when you have someone sneaks up on you, but a scream like she was being murdered. I ran over to check on her. Yaya, half-sleeping, yelled at Jaci to shut up. Jaci alarmingly woke up and rolled off the couch and hit her head on a nearby coffee table. She grabbed her forehead and slightly curled into a ball, crying. "Jaci-chan, are you okay?" I asked worryingly. I lifted her face up, I noticed her bleeding. I sat her on the couch, and got a paper towel with some water on it and a Band-Aid. I came back in and she looked like a mess. The blood from her forehead was mixing with her salty tears. I sat on the coffee table in front of her and patted away some of the blood, and she opened her little topaz eyes. There were still red and puffy, but very beautiful. Her soft eyes turned to a look of horror; she backed into the corner of the couch covering her face with a pillow. "Jaci-chan you're going to get blood on the pillow…" I scooted over to remove the pillow from her face, and she kicked me with all of her might. She took off running, but she didn't know her way around the house she franticly looked for an open door, she saw a door slightly cracked ran in their turned the lights off, closed and locked the door.

"Hey, is this some kind of prank I'm in here."

**Jaci POV**

I heard a voice coming from inside the room, it was a male. I was stricken with fear. I didn't reach for the light switch it would only make things weirder than they were already. "Ē to…" It was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I knew Nagihiko was in here.

"Jaci-chan, what are you doing?" Nagihiko said.

I couldn't say anything, all I was doing was quietly sobbing because of my nightmare and this situation. He turned on a light. It hurt my eyes for second then I had a worried face in my horror stricken, red and puffy face, that was being decorated by tears. I wasn't pinned, but my body wouldn't move at all. I fell into a state where everything felt like it was spinning and my head hurt a little. I moved my hand to touch my forehead, when I brought down I saw a splash of crimson.

"Oh, Jaci-chan you're bleeding." He grabbed some toilet paper and got it damp like Tadase did before, but he had an extra square in the other hand to dry the excess water and put a Band-Aid over it. "Feel better?"

I nodded. He held out his hand so he could pick me up off the cold, hard, and dirty floor. I accepted and put my hand in his. I was picked up, but it was a little too fast because I got a little Vertigo. Everything went numb and I had no sense of direction or balance and I fell right into Nagihiko's arms, he stumbled a bit from the oncoming weight, but regained his balance. Then everything went black.

**Nagihiko POV**

Jaci fell into my arms it was sudden, so of course I stumbled a bit. When I looked down at her, her eyes were shut. I put her on my back and her arms lazily swung over my shoulder, I didn't carry her bridal style because if she would've woken up she might've gotten scared and it would also be awkward, I brought her out blushing a little because Tadase was standing, looking at us.

"Is she okay, Fujisaki-kun?" He stated with a bit of worry on his face. I nodded "Nothing to worry about, it was just a little Vertigo." I said as I laid her back on the couch.

"Did she see anything in there…"He asked slightly blushing.

I shook my head. "I just wish you didn't scare her and make her run into the bathroom…" I said chuckling a bit. "Just try not to scare her you know how fragile she is." With those final words I went in my sleeping bag and went to sleep.

_Jaci's dream from earlier _**(Jaci POV)**

It was a beautiful day at the park when I crawled out of my tent the sun tickled my face and I smiled. It was cloudless and it felt warm. I stood up, and closed the opening on my tent, and walked off. I took a couple steps, and every step after the sky got darker. I took a few more steps thinking there's probably a cloud moving past. Every step turned into another person staring, laughing, or just ignoring me. I was fine with it; after all I lived in a tent. I took one last step and everything went dark. Then some lights came on again; my parents were in front of me. They kept saying things like _'it's your fault he's here' _and _'I hope he gets me first so I don't have to deal with you anymore.' _I was hiding in a closet underneath a pile of old worn out shoes and clothes my parents meant to throw out; I was there because there was a robbery and this man had a gun. I heard footsteps hitting my parents' bedroom floor; it felt like they were echoing. He opened the closet door and saw my parents sitting on top of the clothes so it would seem they were the only ones there in the closet. They were protecting me even though they hated me. I heard two shots fly above my head I tried not to move even though I wanted to protect my ringing ears from another high volume shot. The man closed the doors walked out the room and out of the house. About 15 minutes later of just silence I decided to emerge from the pile only to find it slightly more difficult than it was to get in. So I just stood up and had the clothes pile around my knees. I looked at my parents corpses, and screamed bloody murder. At only 6 years old I had witnessed the two worst murders I could have ever seen.

I opened my eyes to see everyone, everyone but Sissy and Sissy's mom, piled around me looking down worried.

"Jaci-chan, you screamed again…" I heard Tadase meek voice state.

I stayed silent, for about 30 seconds until tears burst from my eyelids. "They're gone…They're gone." That the only thing I uttered before covering my face and curling into a ball on the couch.

Yaya questioned. "Who's gone?"

"My…my…Parents…" I said taking a pause for breathing after every word. Everyone tried to comfort me to the best of their abilities. I just cringed when someone was stroking my hair, rubbing my shoulder, or trying to send me calming messages.

**Tadase POV**

Jaci was so upset she bawling, all we could asses from the situation was her parents died and she lived in a tent for more than half of her life. It was heartbreaking, than someone emerged from their room hearing a cry that was unheard of to her and she ran down the stairs almost tripped once or twice. She ran up to Jaci and gave her a warming hug telling her everything was going to be okay. It was soothing even to the people who weren't crying.

"Sissy, don't scare me anymore" Jaci whisper to Amu as she hugged the girl still telling her calming words to ease her after about 3 minutes it stopped. She sat up, face still puffy and red, and hugged Amu back.

* * *

**Okay, how was that?**

**It took me about 7 hours Because I had some major writer blocks**

**So...we figured out why Jaci is always quiet, Nagihiko is good at running into problems, and Tadase can scare easily frightened women, even with the gifted charm. *heheh***

**Chapter 4 will be released in about 3 or 4 days if under request i'll try harder :) -Have A Good Read,Laugh,And Cry- Jaci **


	4. Trouble

**Okay, Chapter 4 :D. I love to correct my mistake from Chapter 3's intro Arashi80 was my first follower, but now I have two #2 is mandm1984. Thanks you guys. Oh, and KrystalSapphire1999 loved my story and put it under her favorites. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Amu POV**

I remember bits and pieces of yesterday. But to believe all that happen yesterday is difficult. Amu pondered the things she remember holding her head in her hands; while walking to school. Jaci was forced to go with Yaya, not by us but by Yaya. It made me giggle a little bit, that was the only bit of joy I've had in a while. I tried my best to avoid the park, it may have been a longer route but at least I wouldn't see Kukai. She sighed. "Life, do you have to be so difficult." I got to the front gates. I saw Tadase, Yaya, and Nagihiko with strange faces looking around the front lot. "What are you doing?" I said with a confused look plastered onto my face.

"Jaci-chi ran off again…" Yaya said. "She thought she saw something and got out of my grip, I didn't see where she went."

"Standing here isn't going to make her come out…I'll help you guys look for her." I said with a smile on my face, it felt like it hadn't been there in forever because my cheeks actually hurt a little. I looked at my watch. '_7:40…We've got 20 minutes' _I hope she will come out. Maybe she went to the Royal Garden she did like the little pond there. I decided to go and look. I didn't see here in the garden, but as soon as I turned around I saw Kukai holding her up by her shirt. It stunned me. I got out my phone and called Yaya.

"Amu did you find her?" Yaya questioned through the device.

"Yes, but she's in a little trouble. Get the others down by the garden, and hurry."

"Hai" She said, and then I hear some muffled talking between the Guardians. Then she hung up.

"Ran, let's go!" I whispered. "Watashi no Kokoro: Unlock, Chara Nani: Amulet Heart!" I spawned in my cheerleader outfit; it was still very skimpy, especially since I've grown in places since elementary school. "Heart Rod" A little pink baton with two crystal hearts on the end appeared in my hand. I heard the quickly paced feet of the other three Guardians approaching.

"What the hell did Jaci ever do to Kukai?" Nagihiko muttered with rage.

We heard Jaci squeal in pain as she was being slammed up against a tree. She couldn't say anything she was just defenseless and crying.

"You're the reason my brother's locked up, all he was going to do was put an end to your miserable little life." Kukai yelled

I crouched down and hid behind a tree so I wouldn't be seen if he were to survey the area; the Guardians repeated my action. I looked to see someone was accompanying him in the small opening. The person stood about 6'1'" and was standing in the opening holding a book so it looked like he was just reading. He slammed her again she let out a scream that was muffled seconds later.

"Is that the only thing that'll come out of your mouth?" Kukai yelled

I couldn't watch this any longer. "Spiral Heart" I clinched the baton and threw it screaming the words. Then was wrist was grabbed.

"Chara Nani: Black Lynx"

I was thrown to the ground the other Guardians were looked at. I grabbed his ankle.

"Slash Claw"

I was scratched in the side of the face with a set of 3 metal razors. I smirked. "That's your only power isn't it?" I was hit again. All he was doing was hitting.

"Holy Crown" Tadase yelled from behind a tree.

The man was pushed back enough so I could be pulled back by the other Guardians.

"Amu-chi, are you okay?" Yaya asked.

I nodded and stood back up, feeling the gashes on my face. I looked to see if Jaci was okay. She was gone. Tears were welding up in my eyes. I felt like a disappointment, I looked down at my feet. The man disappeared. I fell to my knees tears coming out of my eyes like waterfalls; I came out of Character Transformation, and ran off. Rubbing the tears with my sleeve, it just made my sleeve soaked after a while. I held my face in my hands, that memory played over and over it was heartbreaking, I couldn't see anything the tears my blocking my line of sight. I could the running feet of my friends.

"Amu-chan…" Tadase spoke softly putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Leave me alone…I'm not even able to protect Jaci…I'm nothing…" I said not knowing I hurt my friends as I walked away. I grabbed my face in pain. The gashes were being stung by my tears. I didn't even notice until now. I was home at the front door. I thought for a minute. "If I go inside my mother will make the biggest fuss, and that's the last thing I needed face for someone to worry about me…" I took my hand away from the knob and walked to the one place I could be alone. At this point I don't even know where Ran, Miki, or Su are. I sat on a swing in a tiny park, I was kicking some mulch. "Nothing, I'm nothing…" I was just an ordinary person, but with three of the most annoying things that always floating above my head. I had a pair of tiny hands on my shoulders.

"Amu…Why are you so sad, it's not like you." I small voice spoke from behind me.

My eyes suddenly popped open, and I quickly turned my head. There was nothing. It made worry. I was imagining Rima was there to comfort me. I sneezed.

"Amu-chan…you're going to catch a cold out here, you should head home." I turned to see Nagihiko was there standing at the opening talking to me worried. "I'll walk you home." He said stepping in front of the swing holding his hand out.

I was tearing up more I ran past his hand burying my face in his chest. His wrapped his arms around. It was warm, I felt safe. I can see why Jaci loved to cling onto my arm. It was a way you could feel safe. It was so calming I felt like I could stay this way forever. He grabbed my face and turned it and looked at the gashes.

"Those will get infected if you don't go wash them out." He said. "Let's go your mother must be very worried." He grabbed my hand and we walked back. He knocked on the door. "She was over at the park, so I walked her home for you." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Nagihiko, I really appreciate that." She said pulling me in her arms. "Goodnight, be safe."

"Yes ma'am" Nagihiko spoke as the door was shut behind him.

"Amu, what happened?" She said as she turned my face to the side. "Are you hurt?"

I nodded, crying from the pain from the gashes and losing Jaci. She walked away for a minute and came back with a wash clothes, hydrogen peroxide, and a bandage. She was cleaning my wounds.

"How did this happen?" She asked as she put some hydrogen peroxide on the wound.

I cringed at the cold tingling. I couldn't tell her I got into a fight. Even though that was what happened. But I can't lie to my mother. "A student was playing with a knife after school and I accidently ran into him. I guess he was frightened a little and he got me a couple times." I told her as she wiped away some of the cloth which was slightly damp from the peroxide.

"Well, at least it wasn't worse." She said with a concerned smile. She patched up the wound. "Why don't you go to bed you look tired."

"Hai, Mama" I spoke softly as I got up from the couch and trudged up the steps. I opened the bedroom door. I was only lit up by some moonlight. I closed the door and plopped onto my bed and I felt my feet kick something. I had a tiny panic attack, and ran to the light switch. I saw Tadase, and sighed in relief. "Wait, Tadase-kun?!" I spoke whisper yelling.

"Amu-chan your mom asked me to watch over you…" Tadase said reassuringly. "Don't worry"

I sighed. "At least give me some room." I said giggling a little.

"Sure, and I'm glad to see your better." He said with a smile.

I turned off the light and climbed under the covers. I shivered a little bit. I pulled to the covers a little closer to my face.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Tadase asked.

"H-Hai, I-I'm just a bit cold…Nothing to worry about." I said softly.

I felt an arm cover the left side of my body. I was instantly warmer. It felt a bit weird, it's was nice, but it felt weird. I could feel my eyes growing heavier. I closed them a drifted away to sleep. It was that scene earlier today. But, this was worse. I stood not being able to move trying to reach for Jaci; she was being beaten to nothing. I could see blood, cuts, and bruises. Then one solid shot to the head finished it. I woke up screaming, and fell off my bed hitting my head.

"Amu-chan, are you okay? Tadase whispered.

"H-Hai…" I whispered rubbing my head. I crawled back into the bed, unable to sleep. His arm was around me, but he fell asleep. So it was just me and my thoughts. I looked at the clock. _'It's 2:39, huh?'_ I sighed. I close my eyes trying to think of something happy. There's nothing. I sobbed softly trying not to wake anyone. '_Jaci, I hope you're alright…'_ I drifted off to see with no dreams or nightmare, a no-dream sleep.

**Jaci POV**

"Sissy…" I cried. "Are you there?" I was in a cold dark room with a small bed. "Mizi…Where are you?"

"Up here…" She spoke weakly. I looked up at the glass cylinder, Mizi was glowing purple. I didn't have energy to stand, so I crawled over to the bed. I sighed. I closed my eyes and drifted to blackness, where I had no dreams whatsoever. I woke up the next morning to catch a glimmer of sun peeking through a small window. I saw the undetailed room, it was black and had the small bed I slept on and a toilet guarded by a single wall for some privacy. The door opened, I didn't stand, for I still had no energy. A tall man about 60 walked in the room.

"Hello, I don't think I learned your name." The man started. I stayed silent. "Are you a mute?"

"N-No" I spoke regretfully.

"Then speak up. I won't hurt you, unless you get out of hand."

"May I ask a question?" I asked.

"Sure." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Where am I?" I said as I clenched my knees closer.

"A place named Easter…" He announced.

"May I ask another question?" I asked.

"Sure…"

"Why am I here?" I said finally released my knees.

"We'd say we are making you stronger, but it's also your cuteness is going to be used to promote us."

"Okay, I want to be to talk to my sissy…" I said. "Will that be an issue?"

"If you promise not to mention where you are…" He stated.

"I won't…" I said standing "May I call now, she's probably worried."

"Yes." He said, as he directed me to a phone. He stood beside me, and there was a wall beside me so not way of running… I dialed Amu's cell phone number.

"Moshi Moshi?" she spoke.

"S-S-Sissy, how are you?" I said stuttering.

"Jaci-chan, I'm fine, are you okay, are you hurt." She asked. I could sense a tone of worry.

"I'm fine, I don't want you to worry about, just tell everyone I'm fine…" I said with happiness. "Now I have to go, bye Sissy."

"B-Bye" She said sadly.

I put the phone back. "Thank you." I said trying to be happy.

"R-Right, let's head back to your room." He said as we walked back. "Your lunch will be here in about 15 minutes. Enjoy your stay here."

"Hai, Mister…" I said with a smile. He left the room. "It's not isn't horrible, at least I got to talk to Sissy."

**Amu POV (Brief…)**

I was crying. At least I know she isn't dead. I sighed. Tadase was trying to comfort me. "W-W-Where could she be…?" I asked softly.

"That's not known right now, but at least we know she's alright." He said. "You need to eat, Amu-chan. I'll be down in a minute…" I started inching myself off the bed and walked out of the room. I slumped down the step. I just walked in and sat down at the table.

"Sorry, if you were scared last night Amu-chan, I should've told you." My mother said giggling a bit. I was looking down at the table. "Are you okay?"

"Hai…I'm still a little tired" I had my food put in front of me. I took a couple bites and my starting stomach disagreeing with me. I pushed the plate away and stood up. "I'm going to get ready, Mama." I said as I walked up to my room. I gently opened the door. "E to…I need to get my uniform." I said because I didn't want to intrude if he was changing.

"Okay, I was just getting your stuff together." He said.

I walked into the room and grabbed my uniform. "How will we tell the Guardians?" I spoke up.

"We can tell them as soon as we get there; Amu-chan there's nothing to hide…"

"Okay" I said with a nod.

I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I locked the door to prevent any intrusion. I sighed. I'm so self-conscious. I stepped into the shower and started washing my face. "Jaci-chan, wherever you are; please be okay." I thought. I grabbed the soap to wash my body, when it slipped out of my hand. I bent down to pick it up. I took the wrong step and slipped and hit my head on the shower wall. Then, everything went black.

**Tadase POV**

_'Thump'_ I tuned into the sound. I went to knock on the door. "Amu-chan, are you alright?" I didn't hear anything. I walked down to Mrs. Hinamori. "Mrs. Hinamori, I think Amu-chan slipped and is hurt, she isn't responding…" I said a little worried.

"Is the door locked?" Mrs. Hinamori said not taking her eyes off the dishes.

"Hai" I spoke. She handed me a key. "E to…I can't she's in the shower Mrs. Hinamori.

"You aren't being perverted, you're helping her…" She said. "Plus, you are taking care of her. This is most likely going to happen. This is the 6th time this month…she's a bit clumsy."

"H-Hai…" I blushed while taking the key. I walked up the steps, and put the key into key lock and covered my eyes as I entered the bathroom. "Amu-chan, a-a-are you okay?" I said.

"…" Nothing came out of her mouth. I grabbed a towel turned off the faucet and draped the towel over what I hope is Amu. I was relieved. The towel managed to cover her. I sat her up to get the towel around the backside, when see slipped off the side and landed on top of me. Luckily, she was covered. She came to.

"E to…" I heard her say then she looked up. Her eyes changed to the size of grapefruits. Then she scooted to the corner. "T-T-Tadase-kun, w-what are you doing?"

"You blacked out in the shower, Amu-chan." I said trying to calm her down. Then her towel slipped off. I quickly responded by covering my face and walked out of the bathroom, while closing the door. Amu came out a couple minutes later.

"Did you see anything?" She said.

"By accident…" I said while looking down "Gomen'nasai."

"Just don't tell anyone…" She said with a sigh.

"Hai…" I responded "Well, let's head out."

"Bye, Mama" Amu said to her mother as we walked out the door. She closed it and locked it.

"So where do you think Jaci-chan is?" I asked.

"Probably Easter…" She said. "But then again she could be lost somewhere around here."

"Are you still in contact with Utau, you can probably ask her." I said.

"I'm pretty sure she still has the same phone number…" She said. "I can try later."

"Okay." I said with a smile. We got to school and Nagihiko and Yaya were standing there. "Ohayo" I said to the two who seemed to be lost in space.

"Amu-chi" Yaya said with excited wrapping her arms around Amu. "How are you feeling?"

"So-so…" She said "… I got a call from her this morning, so at least I know she's fine…"

"She called?" Yaya exclaimed. "What did she say?"

"That she's fine…" She said.

"Hey Fujisaki-kun, how are you?" I said trying to break the silence.

"I'm upset…" He responded. "Amu-chan was crushed yesterday…I don't even think she's okay on the inside. But how are you?"

"E to…" I said "Could be better…"

"Anyone could feel better at this point Tadase-kun…" He said. I keep those words in mind thinking about how Jaci could be doing better. But we'll find her.

_*After School*_

**Amu POV**

I'm home alone, Tadase's visiting his Grandmother, Mama and Ami are attending a recital, and me I'm sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. _'Click, click, click'_ I sigh. Nothing's ever on TV. I have to do something…I looked around the house and saw nothing but, my Mama's wine cabinet. I'm not that depressed though…I'll just make some Tea and go draw or see if something good has come on now…I poured the water into the kettle and set out the tea bags. I went up to my bedroom. I haven't talked to Ran, Miki, or Su in a while. I think they're asleep though…so I just went to wash my gashes a little and change the bandage. After I finished washing the wound the water had finished boiling. I went down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I got out a pitcher and set it in the sink I grabbed the pot and brought over to the pitcher. I started pouring the water in slowly.

"Hello, Amu-chan."

I jumped and some of the water poured onto my hand. "Ouch!" Tadase ran in and saw me holding my hand after I set the pot down.

"Gomen, are you hurt?"

"It's just a tiny burn don't worry." I wiped some of the water off of my hand and looked to see it was a 3rd degree burn. Water can give you a third degree burn? I yelled in my head. I decided to ignore it since I have to worry about Jaci, not me. "I hope Jaci-chan is still okay, it worries me that she could just be saying stuff that they want me to hear…" I said.

"If you know what number she called from we would know where she is using a phone book…" Tadase said looking at my burn. "Let's put something on this and look through your call list."

"Hai" I said taking the cloth off my hand and setting it on the countertop.

_*5 Minutes later*_

_'Beep, Beep, Beep' _"Here's the number." I said.

"E to…It's not in the phone book…" He said after glancing at the phone and phone book.

"Oh…" I starting tearing up and then went into a rage induced mood.

"It'll be Okay Amu-chan, not everything is easy…" He said putting his hand on my shoulder. I quickly smacked it off and dashed out the front door, hoping to get away. I tripped on something and fell on the ground.

"Well, if it isn't Hinamori Amu…" said a familiar voice. I didn't want to look up because I didn't know if it was friend or foe. "Here let me help you up." He said his voice changing a bit.

"Nagihiko, you scared me half to death…" I said "…why did you said my name like that." I had a pissed tone in my voice. Then, before he said anything I charged off again. By this time I was in the downtown area. I heard a voice. It was meek, but just as beautiful as Utau's. I glanced up at where the sound was resonating from. Jaci… she was singing with a video on the board.

_'…Blame it on A.D.D baby…Sail…Sail…Sail…Sail…Sail…Maybe I should cry for help…Maybe I should kill myself…Blame it on my A.D.D baby…Maybe I'm a different breed…Maybe I'm not listening…So blame it on my A.D.D baby…Sail…Sail…Sail…Sail…Sail…La La La La La… La La La La La oh…' _I heard this song and it made me think…_'Sail into the dark with me…Sail with me into the dark…Sail…' _She ended the song with a pose like she had been drained she was on her knees and her face showing violet ears. **_'Sail by Awolnation ft. Nissima Jaci will be performed at Times Square on August 4_****_th_****_ at 8:00pm Hope to see you there'_**

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Nagihiko asked.

I pointed at the board with Jaci in a pair of black short shorts striped silver and white shirt with black high heels with a gladiator style holding a CD and winking.

**_'Nissima Jaci will be at a live interview at 3:00pm today at Sundial Avenue'_**

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be…" Tadase said blatantly.

"It can't be this easy…let's hurry though it's about to start…" I said. We got over to where we supposed to be and there was already a mob of people. This is nuts. I pushed my way to the center of the crowd and saw a shy little girl sitting in a small chair in front of a café. I kept pushing until I touched a metal fence. I saw her turn her head towards the crowd and wink. I saw a new Shugo Chara fly next to Jaci.

"Jaci is that the girl you told me about…She has pink hair and yellow eyes…" I heard her say to Jaci. I saw her turn her head more until our eyes locked.

"Sissy…" She said. "I'm glad you came" She said as she stood from her chair and walked over to me. She gave her a small hug, which stunned the crowd. "Come to Easter at 7:00 tonight I need to talk to you about something." She said whispering. Then she sat back down and waved to the crowd.

"She's alright; I have to meet her later. You guys need to stay out of sight just case I need you." I said to the two boys staring at me with confusion.

"She didn't just come with you?" Tadase questioned.

"If she did she'd get in more trouble with Easter." I said.

"Alright, we've got your back." Nagihiko said.

Forgetting about my hand I held it in the air signaling a high-five. When Nagihiko gave me a high-five I flinched a little and quickly grabbed my head, that's when I remembered. I rubbed a little. I guess the numbing agent wore off.

"Sorry Amu-chan, did I hurt you?" Nagihiko questioned.

"No, I just had a little burn earlier that's all." I said.

"How did you burn yourself?" He asked.

"I was making tea and some of the water poured onto my hand." I said with a nervous giggle.

"Okay, so we are meeting back here at 7?" Tadase said.

"Yeah…" I said my voice trailing off. I started going back home. I sat there not doing anything, but thinking and gathering thoughts. It got to the point where everything felt numb. I didn't know if I was cold or if I thought for too long. I looked at the clock and it was about 2:50 so I thought about watching the interview. I flipped through the channels so I could figure out which channel. I left it on channel 8. I sat there and watching as Jaci talked it's like she character changed because this isn't like her…I thought I would take a nap. So I curled up on the couch closing my eyes. It felt good to sleep. Nothing bad ever scared me if I had just dreamt about it. I couldn't go to sleep though it irritated me. I was tossing and turning with no avail. I tossed a pillow in the air letting in land on my face. I felt like screamed into the pillow. I wish I had another Chara I know 4 is quite a handful, but I feel like they hate me. If I had a new Chara it would be a new start for it right then and there. It wouldn't know anything but of what it saw and what I've told it. With that in the head I fell asleep. I opened my eyes to notice I was covered up. I guess I forgot a blanket…, but I was warm and so I didn't mind it. When I lifted the blanket I thought of grabbing a drink and head out for a walk, but I noticed something other than me and the blanket. A checkered egg, it had pink, blue, green, and yellow squares in a checkered pattern with 4 card all displaying the suits as a little design. I picked it up. As soon as I did it wobbled around tickling my palms a little bit. Tadase can down stairs and rubbed my head making my hair messier than it already was. His eyes directed towards the egg.

"A-Amu-chan is that eggs number 5?" He said with a shocked impression.

"Hai, I wonder what she'll be…" I said trailing my voice a little bit.

"Its 6:50 Amu-chan well should head out."

"Hai" I brushed my hair a little and got in a pair of blue jeans, a black loose fitting tee with an image of little wings sewn on the sleeve, and pair of purple converse. I grabbed the Charas and had them fly out beside me besides Dia and the new Chara. "Come on Tadase" I said while grabbing his hand. _'Hop, Step, Jump'. _I got to Nagihiko's he character change with Rhythm and moved along with us I stopped a little bit before Easter so they could get in and alleyway or something and I walked over to the building, and saw Jaci waving her hand in the air very excited.

"Sissy, I have a present!" She exclaimed.

"A present" I questioned.

She held out her hand which had 4 tickets for her concert. "One for each of your friends" she said. "I really missed you Sissy, has anything happened since I left?" She said like we were talking in a normal conversation.

"Nothing much, I just got a tiny burn." I said.

She gasped. "Sissy you hurt yourself…" She said as she grabbed my hand and led me into the building. She walked me to a bathroom and started cleaning my wound. "You should watch out next time. Maybe next time it wouldn't be your hand." She said as she wrapped it up. "I'm glad you came. I really wanted to show you my room." She exclaimed. She led me up a couple flight of stairs and to a bedroom. It was different than what I expected. It was light blue with a bed almost similar to mine, a little restroom, and a desk with laptop.

"They gave you this stuff Jaci-chan?" I asked.

"Yeah, apparently my first song was a huge success. They took 20% of the sales and used the rest of it to decorate my room." She smiled after stating this. "I'm allowed to have visitors too, so come anytime you want. I'm just not allowed to leave until either my contract is over or I'm not as popular." She said. "I also have free time every Saturday from 2 pm – 8pm and then I have to come back."

I looked at her and hugged her. "You need to come back everybody is so worried about you. Then I looked at her again and was stunned. "Wait, did you actually speak more than 3 words?" I said. She pointed to her wrist. I saw the little megaphone charm. I thought in my mind. Maybe she'll be alright. Wait, she can't be this is _Easter_ the evil company who tries to take away heart eggs. "Has anyone been mean to you here, Jaci-chan?"

"No, but I have to go to sleep soon so I guess you have to leave. I'll see you out." She said with a smile as she starting leading me out of her room and down the steps. "It was nice to see you Sissy." She said "I hope I'll see you on Saturday. I'll be downtown by the little chocolate shop."

"Bye Jaci- Chan" I said as I waved to her through the glass doors. I walked down to the down to the two boys who were slightly stunned.

"Was she alright, Amu-chan" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah, she's doing fine they're actually treating her quite nicely. Oh and before I forget she handed me some concert tickets to give to you guys and Yaya." I said handing each of them a ticket. We started walking home. Nagihiko separated from us and walked home, holding the ticket tightly. Tadase and I walked back to the house and opened the door as I received a big hug from Ami.

"Sissy, Sissy the ballewinas were so pwetty" Ami said with sparkles in her eyes.

Mom walked from the kitchen and looked at my hand. Not noticing that I was out a little late. "What happened, Amu-chan?" My mom asked worryingly

"I spilled some tea on it that's nothing bad happened" I said tiredly.

* * *

**So...How was it...I know I'm involve my character in so much stuff, especially dealing with trouble... but I like to.**

**Chapter 5 will be releasing within the week. I almost missed the deadline for this chapter and next chapter is going to be longer. So I need a lot of time... Have a good read, laugh, and cry. _XOX Jaci_ 3**


	5. New Charas

**Jaci: I'm Late D; (By like 1 hour...) It still makes me sad... I had one week, but I slacked off until today...But I have Over 5000 words for you to read. I also would love to thank christalla431 for following and favoriteing my story and to everyone else 'You rock!' Now I'm tired.**

**DISCLAIMER: (because I forgot it last time...) I don't own anything, but my plot and characters...**

**WARNING: Explicit descriptions and mild cursing...Read at you own risk... :3 C: (I'm not being super serious about the warning...but there is that stuff...)**

**Amu: Is there any typos this time...**

**Jaci: No...I hope not...**

**Yaya: Get on with the story...**

**Jaci: Fine...ON WITH CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

**Jaci POV**

I sighed. I glanced at the computer and it was in sleep mode; humming. I walked over and sat at the comfy office chair and turned on the screen. I looked at her e-mails. One fan said: '_Hi Jaci, I'm a huge fan! I would definitely sail into the dark with you!' _After reading that Jaci felt confidence and spun around in the chair. I got a little dizzy. Acei flew out of her egg.

"Jaci-chi, you shouldn't spin around that much ~kya" She said in her sheepishly high voice. "You could get really sick ~kya"

I took another glance at Acei. She had her hair pinned back and braided it reached the middle of her tiny back and was auburn with blonde streaks. She had neon green eyes and wore a half tee a pair on rugged jeans with stretchy suspenders with a pair of black high tops. "Acei I wish you were full sized than maybe I would be able to have fun with you while I'm trapped here." I said with a sigh.

"All you got to do is say it to my face. I can grow to human height I'm here because you're lonely so it's my power. Basically, you could say I'm you best friend bodyguard." She said with a cheer. "I'm only tiny because it's easier for me to walk around with you."

I look at her bizarrely. "You're kidding…" I said.

"Nope just say it, I was a gift to protect you since Amu-chi is gone ~kya" She said.

"Okay" I stood up to Acei. "I wish you were full sized…" I said looking into her neon green eyes.

"Hai" She said hovering back. "Size Change" She said with a smirk.

A small ball of light engulfed her. It hurt my eyes a little so I covered my eyes a little. I looked again and mouth hung open. I was very surprised. I pinched myself making sure this wasn't a dream. I felt my fingers pinch the skin. This was real. She clapped. She took the braid out of her hair. I was a little wavy so she brushed it out. She looked in a mirror; I had, to look at her body.

"Jaci-chi it worked!" She said cheering. "Now I can hang out with you." She ran up to me a hugged me. She yawned.

"We got to go to sleep Acei-chan" I said. "If we don't we'll be exhausted tomorrow."

"Awe, but I wanted to talk…" She said acting like a seven year old.

"We can tomorrow." I said with a smile. I climbed into bed after changing into pajamas. She followed. She was like a mini-me, not a would-be self… It was cute though. I woke up and Acei had been looking through my closet. She had some clothes sitting on my chair. When she turned around she was holding a pair of black pantyhose with little cut and mustaches covering the piece of clothing.

"Ohayo, I was getting some clothes. I called Amu-chi and I'm going to see her today." She said with a smile.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"You don't remember your schedule?" She said pointing to today. "You have a 2 hour practice session, a group meeting and, an interview…" She said with a frown. "But I'll tell Amu-chi. I think she'll understand."

"Oh, I'll see you later then…" I said slightly tired.

"Don't be sad remember your next free day is tomorrow." She said. "If you work hard it'll feel like a reward." She said reassuringly.

"Okay, have fun." I said happily.

** Acei POV (I'm thinking of introducing the Charas POVs)**

I changed into what I grabbed while Jaci went down to the auditorium. I looked at it. It was a Cyan tube top with a faded American flag on it barely reached past my ribs, I also had bright white shorts with the tights and a pair of black hiking boots. I brushed my hair and straightened it. It still had a slight poof to it so I put a bow in it to hold it down a little. I took a breath and quietly walked out of Easter, not that I needed to. I called Amu-chan from the pay phone outside the place.

"Moshi Moshi?" She said.

"Hi Amu-chi, I don't know where your house is so I'm a little lost…" I said.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Oh Gomen, It's Acei I'm Jaci-chi's Chara." I said.

"Uh, from Easter, just walk straight than turn right than left." She said.

"Okay, straight, right, left." I said repeating the information. "See you later." I hung up the phone and started running. Some guys whistled at me. I turned to face them and waved. I started walking again. I felt like my breasts were dragging me down. I got to the house and rang the doorbell.

"Kon'nichiwa, I'm Amu-chi's friend." I saw a blonde boy who answered the door.

"Amu-chan" He called. I saw a girl pink hair walk down the stairs. She stood at the top of the small set of stairs before getting to the door. I charged in tackling her and giving her a death hug.

"Amu-chi…" I said smiling wildly. I slipped off my boots and sat on the couch. "Gomen, I sort of intruded, but I was happy to see Amu-chi…" I said after I was given a death glare by the both of them. "Even though I'm 17 and fully grown I still have a childish sided when I get really excited." I said while holding my knees. I saw a little girl charge down the stairs.

"Onee-chan, who's that" She said tugging of Amu's sleeve.

"She's my new friend. Her name is Acei-chan" She said softening her glare. "Acei-chan, this is my little sister, Ami." She said putting a hand on the little girl's head.

Ami charged over to me. She glared at me. Which made me a little sad because I felt like everyone hated me. Then she grabbed my hand and freed my legs, and gave me a huge hug. "Hi, I'll be your friend to" She said hugging me.

I smiled gently and hugged back.

"Ami-chan, I was going to talk to Acei-chan you can play with her later." Amu said. Ami let go and ran upstairs.

"I have a question before we talk" I said after I heard Ami's door shut.

"What?" Amu said.

"Who's he" I said pointing at the blonde boy. "He doesn't talk and looks very pissed…"

He looked at me, blushing, softening his eyes to a normal look. "Gomen, my name is Tadase; Hotori Tadase." He said putting on a slight smile, and holding out his hand. I completely dodged his hand and gave him a hug.

"I greet people with hugs it a lot nicer." I said head over his shoulder. "Especially, when those people know Jaci-chi" I felt him flinch a little than wrapped his arm around. I stepped back, a cheerful look on my face. "Oh, Jaci-chi won't be coming today" I said. "So today I'm going to treat you two to a fun day." I put my hand into my pocket grabbing a wallet and pulling out the money Jaci had left me. "It's about 100000 yen **(A/N: 100000 yen is approximately 1000 USD)**, nothing much; it's some of the money Jaci-chi got from selling the CD. She got a lot of money from that and the concert tickets. If you want I can treat you and some friends today." I said with a smile. I grabbed my boots and started to head out the door signaling them to follow. I walked ahead of them by a couple feet because they were calling to friends. When I turned the corner I ran into someone. "Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going" I said slightly bowing. I looked up. "Wait, you're the guys I saw earlier" I said smiling. One of them was stunned and the other two just stared. The one who was stunned snapped back to reality and held out his hand.

"I'm Sanjo Kairi; this is Souma Kukai, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said introducing the other two who snapped back after hearing their names.

"Wait, who's Kukai?" I said asking Kairi.

He pointed to the kid with auburn hair slightly darker than mine. I walked up to him.

"You're the bastard that hurt my sister!" I said angrily at him. I punched him in the gut. "She didn't want to put him in jail she was only six." I said remembering the story as tears ran down my face. At this point I didn't know where Amu or Tadase were at all.

Kukai straightened his body. He put his hands on my shoulders. "I realized that afterwards I wanted to apologize, but she ran off." He said, as I glared daggers at him.

"You should've stayed away from her in the first place" I said getting ready to punch him, but my arms were restrained by the guy with blue hair.

"Calm down." He said as he patted my head. "He said he wanted to apologize, but she ran off." He released my arms and I stood there head down.

"Let me see your phone Kukai-chi" I asked as I held my hand out. I felt the device in my hand. I flipped it open. "She has a 15 minute ending in about 7 minutes; I would use this chance to call her." I flipped it open, typed her number in and handed it back to Kukai. "She might be stubborn at first, but tell her I said it was okay." I said as I walked back around the corner to see the two waiting for me. "Gomen'nasai, I just thought it would be the best chance to do something." I said as I looked at their faces.

"As long as you weren't hurt" Amu said putting her hands on her shoulders.

It irritated me a bit when she did that, but I couldn't do anything since it was Jaci's friend. After about 5 minutes two people came up from two separate paths. They stare at my clothing choice one girl thinking it was a little revealing and the other one thinking that is was okay for summer time. I looked at the purple haired one. I pointed "You like being a tomboy?" I said than shrugging and give the girl a death hug she almost fell down. The other girl tapped me on the shoulder.

"That's a boy… I knew you were going to get confused, but I forgot to say something." She said.

I looked at the boy who was as red as a tomato. "E to…Gomen" I said releasing the boy who was frozen from embarrassment. "I'm Acei-chi; I'm Jaci-chi's Best friend/Bodyguard/Chara." I said with a grin.

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko and this is Yuiki Yaya." I turned to face the other girl who had her hair in pigtails and a casual slim fitting tee and jeans with sandals. The guy was wearing a sweatshirt, which surprised me because of the temperature, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and some dirty sneakers. For some reason I went into a stage of shyness because everything was very quiet.

"So you're a chara Acei-chan?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah, all there charas can become like this, but it's kind of complicated, but for me it was my design to be like this because I'm supposed to protect Jaci-chi." I replied.

"So can you do it with any chara?" Nagihiko asked.

"I can give them the power to, but they would lose their character transformation, or a powerful attack." I said.

Amu had one of her charas fly into my face. It was a little blue one. "Do it to me then." She said in a stern voice.

"Is that okay Amu-chi?" I asked as I turned my head. She simply nodded. "Okay wait a second" I said with a cheer. "Chara Weapon: Sketching pencil" I spawned a Pencil and pad and drew the tiny chara. "Character Resize" A little ball of light engulfed the blue chara and about half a minute later a larger form of the chara came out. You could tell she changed. She was slightly taller than Amu the hat she had was gone and her hair grew down to the middle of her back and her blue eyes appeared more detailed with hint of silver gleaming in them. She wore a pair of baggy cargo pants and a tee shirt both same color but different shades of blue, and around her neck from left shoulder to her right hip a little blue satchel appeared with an abundance of items, and she had a pair of brown hiking boots. Everyone stared in awe at the resized chara. The chara ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. "Anyone else" I said smirking. Yaya kept Pepe close to her. Amu kept her bag shut because one was enough. The two boys thought for a second. "If you can't think about it know you can tell me later. Oh and if you want your chara back to normal size just hand her the egg, Amu-chi. When you want her full sized just say 'Chara Resize'" I said as Amu handed the chara the egg. She got back in and was safely packed away. "Okay let's go" I said as the pencil and pad went away. We got to the mall and my eyes widened; being a chara you can only see things from a small view, so this made me very excited. Yaya ran past me making me wobble a bit then she topped and grabbed my hand and ran again. I could hear the others laughing. "Yaya-chi where are we going" I asked my voice wavering from the dragging and pace increasing.

"Yaya's favorite store and it'll be yours to." She said as she abruptly stopped; I slammed into to her back. She almost toppled if there was a wall to stop her.

"Ouch" I said as I rubbed my nose it had been the first thing to slam into Yaya back. I straightened my body and looked as the store. 'Forever 21' I poked Yaya. "What kind of store is this?" I asked.

"Clothing store" She said. "It has all of Yaya's favorite clothes" I glanced in and saw some of the clothes. Some of them were cute and others didn't appeal to me.

I glanced around a saw a store that caught my eye quickly 'Hot Topic' I handed Yaya about 5000 yen, and she skipped in the store I went to the other store and glanced inside. One of the clerks, a female, noticed me and dragged me in. "What are you doing?" I asked the woman kindly.

"I saw you and thought you'd looked adorable in something the just came in. She led me over to a clothes rack and handed me a small dress. It looked like it would reach just above my knees and had some lace that ran up the side. It was black with a plaid texture at both ends at the bottom it was a little frilly. I had one long sleeve that went over the hand like a glove; the glove part was fingerless. The back had a little bow that went from the middle and went down to the back of the knees. She shoved me in a tiny dressing room. I slipped it on and slowly came out. The clerk's eyes lit up. "Take it, I'll pay for it. I don't want you to leave without it." I came out with the dress on because she put my clothes back she rung up the dress and told me. "Come back, I'll have more things for you" I simply nodded and waved as I walked out of the store and bumped into Tadase.

He blushed when he saw what I had on. "Acei-chi, did you buy that?"

"No, someone gave it to me" I said happily.

"It's a little revealing" He said as he covered my shoulders with a jacket. His chara flew out and sat on his shoulder.

"A life size chara…A pretty cute on to" the chara said as I blushed a little. "How about you change the life size and we go hang out.

"Kiseki, don't take advantage of her." He said glaring at the chara.

"Actually that sounds nice…" I said grabbing the chara.

"Acei-chan, are you sure?" He said.

"I can't date you so the next best thing is your chara." I said winking. He blushed.

"Before you leave to go change him, what dream did Jaci-chan have to have you?" He asked.

"To confess someone when she wants to" I said as I walked out of the mall with the kingly chara. I went through the whole process again and he came out of the glowing ball. He was dressed more casually than his chara actually looked. He had a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt with grey converse; his hair was like Tadase's, but purple. I clapped. I grabbed his hand happily and walked back inside. Everyone stared at us girls gave me death glares, and guys gave Kiseki death glares. One of the guys grabbed me and held me.

"You should date me not the purple haired wimp" He said. He picked me up and started walking off. He had his arms around my stomach pinning my arms to my sides.

I wrapped my legs behind the back of his knees and pulled my legs towards my chest making him fall on his back he let go and I ran back to Kiseki who was making his way over hear after being mobbed by a girl. I grabbed his arms and he ran behind me we got over to Tadase who was talking to Amu. She saw a bit of a red mark on my arm she touched it.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Some bastard grabbed me and started taking me out of the mall." I said in a pissed mood "While that was happening Kiseki was mobbed."

Yaya jumped on my back. I shoved her off and dashed off in a rage induced mood. Nothing could stop it; I just charged through people.

**Amu POV (Brief)**

I tried to grab Acei's arm before she charged off. "What the hell" I said. "She's worse than me…" I sighed. I glared at Kiseki. I reached into Tadase's bag and grabbed the egg and he went back in forcefully. I shoved the egg into his bag. I grabbed the bag and clenched harder. I was getting more pissed by the second. I heard a meek voice.

The egg said as it flew in front of my face. It cracked open. "Hi, Amu-chan I'm your new bodyguard." She said. "Chara Resize" She appeared in a thuggish yet cute outfit. Her hair was black and was swooped to one side; it reached her knees. She had a violet tank top it slim fitted around every curve it also showed bits of her lacey D cup bra. She had black skinny jeans with a chain of the side and combat boots. She opened her eyes and one was purple and the other was blue. "My name is Ori I'm your dream to express yourself and I'm also your bodyguard." She crossed her arms and tapped her boots. "You're in a prissy mood." She said emotionless. "You on your period or something" She said disregarding the boy beside me. She turned her head towards the boy who was very red.

**Ori POV**

"What are you blushing for?" I said to the little blonde boy who started looking down. I put my finger under his chin and pulled his face to my level. "It's natural nothing for you to be freaking out about. I can tell them your natural process to…" I said right as he covered my mouth. I backed away. "Okay, then stop blushing. I'm going be back in a minute I'll become human before you shove me back in my egg. I walked into the bathroom into an open stall. "Okay gods, grant me this one wish. Make me a human than I'll never bother you again. Plus I feel like these people can become my friends. Oh, and do the same for the Acei girl, I feel like she's misusing her powers. Thanks." I sat there for a minute and then everything went black when I woke up I was resting against the door. I sighed. 'The same thing will happen to her now' I thought. I stepped out of the bathroom. Amu shoved the egg in my hand. Nothing happened. I smirked. "I'm your bodyguard if you don't have me you can die within a snap. Want me to demonstrate?" I said as I placed my fingers on the other girl's shoulders. "With a single press she can simply be obliterated. Amu shook her head. I chuckled. "Don't worry I wouldn't have done it anyways. I can tell she's your friend" I said as I was rammed in the back by someone. I turned around to see a girl a flat-chested one at that. "Watch it" I said as I glared daggers at her. She blushed when I turned around. "Are you a lesbian why are you blushing?" I snarled.

"Ori-chan, that's a guy…" Amu said, as I glanced back at him.

"Oh, so he isn't comfortable around girls with boobs." I said. I grabbed him and gave him a hug practically shoving his face into my chest. I patted his head as I released him from the hug. I pulled him next to me. "He shouldn't be that shy. It's just a part of my body. He has one that makes girls shy as shit, but they shouldn't be." Amu and Yaya were blushing like crazy; I just starting laughing. I heard a couple of panicked screams. "Oh Acei-chan is done." I said as I let go and walked to the screams the four following me curiously. I pushed through the crowd and picked her up. "She's not a person who likes big crowds, so back away." I said as I picked her up and put her on my back. I sighed. "Come on guys let step outside for a minute" I said as the four followed. I sat her on a bench.

"Ori-chan…" Amu called.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you so provocative?" She asked.

"I'm not, I'm just saying what's true…something you need to learn." I said watching the girl.

"Why did she black out?" The blonde boy asked.

"The process for becoming human required a removing of powers. The blocking out is a side effect." I said. "Oh, what are your names?"

"This is Tadase, Nagihiko, and Yaya." Amu said as she pointed to the ones who had the name.

"Okay, I'm going to call you by your names; none of those stupid honorifics. I expect the same thing. "I said clearly. Since I'm your bodyguard, Amu, you're living with me from now on. "

"What; how come?" She said.

"Your buddies too, so you don't get targeted by that company. You know there using your friend to make X eggs." I said. I looked at Amu who started tearing up a bit. I stood up. I picked up her face. "If she told you that, than she would've been in trouble I guess that's why she didn't." I said comforting her. "Now I got some money lent to me for food, but we have to live in a bunker. It's nice though." I said.

"A bunker…" Amu said.

"It's better than nothing…" I replied. "I'll show you after she wakes up. I got to get more appropriate clothing so these guys don't die from nose bleeds."

"Amu-chi…" I heard a meek voice.

I walked over to the dazed girl. "Morning sleepy head" I said. "Come with me. Oh, you're a human now…"

She stopped. "What the hell…Wait, that means I can date Tadase-kun" She hugged Tadase. Amu was watching over angrily.

"Hey Acei-chan how much you got on you right now?"

"95,000 yen, why?" she replied.

"I need appropriate clothes now. These boys are sheepish." I responded.

"Okay." She gave me the last of her money keeping about 10,000 yen keeping Tadase in a hug.

I bought, being simple especially since I can borrow Amu's clothes even though they'll be tight, a dress, swim suit, jeans, sweat pants, jacket, sneakers, and a tee shirt they mainly consisted of black, blue, or purple. "Okay let's go" I said. "Tell each of your parents that you're staying with your sensei for a couple weeks for educational purposes. If they want to talk to me hand me the phone." I directed. "Acei, you can't go back to your owner for this period either. Amu you're going to call her owner and tell her that she's coming with us. If she asks for a location, tell her it'll be okay."

"Okay" they all responded. Amu was the only one who handed me the cell phone.

"Is there something wrong Mrs. Hinamori?" I asked.

"Yes, do I have to pay for anything?" She asked.

"No, it's a free trip. I chose her because her grades were good. If there's any other question call Amu, and tell her to give the phone to me." I replied.

"Arigato, I'm lucky it's now because I'm going to see my parents for a week." She responded.

"Okay good bye." I said then I shut the device than handed it to Amu. "Sorry, I don't have a car. Were only a couple blocks away now" I said apologetically.

"It's Okay as long as we can get to school from there." Yaya said "Because if we don't show up they'll call our parents…"

"Good girl Yaya" I said patting her head and handing her a tootsie pop. We walked a little further down the road and I turned left into a patch of woods. The others stopped I opened a little door and they all gathered down there. After I closed the door I heard a huge gasp. "I told you it was better than nothing…" It was lavish; for a bunker. It had two bedrooms one for the girls and one for the boys, even though that wasn't why it was designed for it that. I had a small kitchen and dining area with a small living room adjacent to it. It had a few couches and a TV it had a gaming console so that way they can do something if the get bored and the cabinet had about a two month supply of healthy food, which means I'll have to by soda and chips because of how they are…

"Ori, how old are you?" Amu asked.

"19 it's old enough for some, but not for others." I replied.

"Oh that puts you a year above Nagi…" Yaya said.

"Oh really" I said with a devilish smirk. "He's 18, but still in school?"

"Early birthday…"He said.

"Oh okay…" I said everybody looked at me I guess they were expecting something pervert-like. "What I'm not always naughty…Plus, I'm not as amused as I was a while ago.

"Oh, you want something amusing?" Yaya said with a devilish smirk. She whipped out her cell phone. "Here look at this." She said and then handed me the phone. It took me a minute to see it.

"Tadase, you look so cute." I said stifling my laughter.

"What do you mean?" Tadase said with a confused face.

"You look dashing in a skirt." I said then looked Tadase who was about to attack me. "Amu do you remember this this looks like a picture from grade school…" I said laughing as Nagihiko just stood there.

"I forgot what I did to him Ori. Let me see the picture." Nagihiko stated. I tossed the phone to Nagihiko and then held Tadase in a hug. "Nagihiko if you did that can you do it again?"

"If you have a spare set of a skirt and shirt I definitely can…" He said as we both smirked at each other.

"Amu can you get it out of the closet that has some of the clothes that were Acei's…" I said. Tadase was very nervous I could just tell from how much he was squirming. I sat down and rewrapped my arms around his body with his knees tucked in. "It's ok Tadase I just need something to amuse me." I said holding him tightly. Amu came back with a skirt and shirt in hand as we and Nagihiko whisked him to a bathroom. I was laughing the whole time as Nagihiko practically wrestled him to the ground. I had my eyes closed as I was laughing. I opened my eyes after all the commotion settled down. "Awe, you look so dashing my pri-"My mouth was covered.

"Don't say that word unless you want hell." Nagihiko said.

"Okay…" I said pulling on Tadase's arm. "Yaya do you have your phone ready" I called from the bathroom.

"Hai" Yaya said.

I pulled him out of the bathroom. "Presenting _Prince _Tadase" I knew I had said and I was waiting. A little crown appeared on his head. I smirked. "Yaya, do it now!" I said. A flash filled the room for a second. "How does it feel to be love upon _Prince_" I said to Tadase. I could tell on their faces that they were watching big eyed. More flashes decorated the room. I let Tadase go and about 10 seconds later I put clothes next to his balled up body. "Don't be a sourpuss…" I said. Then I whispered into his ear. "I'll do something to Amu as well." I could see Acei's expression she was practically dying. I loved seeing her happy. I clapped my hands. Amu was lying on the couch with controller in hand she connected Yaya's phone to the TV and was flipping through the photos just making Tadase want to curl up and die. I grabbed a movie out of the movie case. I held the disc in between two fingers. "I've got the perfect movie."

"What is it?" Amu asked.

"You'll see…" I said as I popped the disc into the console and pressed a button to start it. About 1 hour later. I saw Yaya and Acei holding each other from fear, Amu was asleep, Tadase was half-asleep, and Nagihiko and I were laughing. I love horror movies. I thought in my head. After the movie was about finished Yaya and Acei were still holding each other about to scream bloody murder, and Nagihiko and I were planning something, while Tadase fell asleep while Amu was sleeping on his shoulder. Too bad the plan is going to mess up this cute moment. I carefully grabbed Amu's head while Nagihiko grabbed her feet we brought her into the girls' room. I thanked him then shooed him. I grabbed some of the other things I bought which included a beautiful batch of cyan hair dye and very '_cute_' pajamas. I smirked as I began the process. I thought. This girl is a very heavy sleeper…I mixed the dye in with the solution and began covering her old pink hair. After I washed out the excess dye I turned on a dim light and cheered to myself as it turned out perfectly. I put the pajamas on and carried her back to the way she was with her head on Tadase's shoulder just for fun I put and empty bottle of beer in her hand. The one Nagi and I shared before we came up with the plan. I feel like Nagi is easier to say. I fell asleep after a while and awoken to a satisfying scream. "Ohayo Amu…" I said as I stretched my arms out. "I love what you did with your hair…" I said as I looked at the beautiful blue mess on her head. The others woke up and just stared at Amu. "Amu, such beautiful taste in clothing I must add…" After I said this see look down at the black bra and underwear set the she was wearing. Nagi and I were laughing as Amu tried every possible way to cover her body. I threw a pair of shorts and shirt at her. Then she realized I did it and fully charged at me. She didn't mind what she was wearing while she was trying to hit me. She could've been in mud for she cared as long as she could get one solid hit. "Amu, why don't you get changed I think Tadase's head is about to explode…" I said as I smirked glancing over at Tadase. She grabbed the clothed and stomped into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. I stood up. "I'll make breakfast. Write down how many eggs, pieces of bacon, and how many slices of toast you want and slip it under the door for Amu. Just as I said that Amu fully charged at me I didn't expect it especially what she did next…She slapped me across the face. I was pissed and I pushed the girl off. "Take a joke…" I said as I grabbed the paper and went into the kitchen. "Finish writing down what you want" I said as I walked back in the room putting the paper back down. I took the paper back up and started cooking. Toast was the easiest, but when it came to the bacon I was having trouble moving out of the way of popping grease. I silently winced. I got grease splattered on my arm. I finished the bacon and set it on the plated in the correct amount. I set the plates out in the dining area. I heard the others pile into the room. I heard them say something and heard the chopsticks break apart. I walked into the bathroom washing off some of the grease and slipped into the bedroom and put on my sweat pants and jacket. "How is it?" I stated. I heard the muffled cheers from everybody. I sat in the living room and ate. I piled and the dishes together and washed them along with the pots and pans.

"Ori…" I heard Acei's voice coming from behind me.

"What?" I said washing my hands.

"You burnt yourself…" She said pointing to my arm which was showing because I rolled up the jacket sleeve. "I've got bandages…" She started wrapping my arm.

"Are you going with Amu to see your owner today?" I asked when she finished.

"Yes. I heard today was her free day and Amu had set up something with her." She finished with a sigh.

"Are you Okay?" I asked.

"I'm just sad I don't get to see Mizi anymore…" She said.

"Mizi was a guardian character wasn't she…" I asked.

"Yeah, a while after I was born than Mizi got broken by the director…" She said. "He said it was an accident, but I know it wasn't…and so does Jaci-chi…but she can be happy knowing that she doesn't have to stress about us anymore." She said as a faint smile played on her face.

"Well I hope you have fun." I said. "Tell me how Jaci liked Amu's hair. " I said smirking.

"Why don't you come with us…"She said.

"I have to watch the others..." I said.

"I'll bring Jaci-chi over than!" She said. Before I could say anything she darted into the room the help Amu get ready.

Amu came out with Acei and the both were cute today. Amu had a gray beanie over her hair, with a couple of bobby pins to keep it from falling out. She paired it with a white tee shirt that had studs going down the sleeve and a pair of deep blue jeans that had rips in the with a pair of purple converse to go with it. Acei however separated her hair and let them fall in front of her shoulders. She decided to wear a dress that went just above the knee that had a simple black and white striped pattern the dress highlighted her bust with a lacey pattern in the center with three buttons; it was spaghetti strapped. She wore some gladiator shoes which had studs on

the top of the strappy sandals. They busted out the cellar style doors and ventured off to get Jaci with them. I just took a nap. They busted through the doors with Jaci in hand. The sudden boom of the two doors woke me up and I was about to roll of the couch. I looked at Jaci whose eyes were covered. When they took their hands off she sprinted to a corner. I sighed. I picked her up and sat her on the couch. She stared at me and seemed instantly scared. I rolled my eyes and squeezed her cheeks with one hand. "I'm a friend…" I said acting like she was a slow child. "Don't be scared…" I said that and released her cheeks. I looked at her and she was silent.

"Ori, she can't talk to people without Mizi" Amu said.

"Are you fucking kidding me…"I said. "Talk or I will embarrass you in front of those two boys over there." I said pointed to the two sitting of the couch talking they chimed in when they noticed me pointing at them. "Say boys, would she look cute it what Amu wore this morning?" The two of them blushed remembering what happened. "It was quite a cute bra and pantie set Jaci…" I said.

"No, please don't…" She muttered.

"Yay she talked…You better keep talking or you're going to wear it…" I said.

She sighed. "You really know how to coax someone…" She said. I instantly fell in love with her voice. It was kind of high. "I have to go soon…" She said looking at her watch.

"Okay, but just know that Acei is stay with us. We can't have her in danger with that company." I said.

"I'm going to go now. Thanks for telling me this…" She said in a rude manner before trudging up the stairs and slamming the door on the bunker.

"Does she ever stop whining?" I said.

Amu's cell phone started chirping. "Moshi Moshi?" she started. I hear some talking between her and the person. It seems to be frustrating her because she couldn't tell who it was.

"Amu-chi is everything alright?" Yaya questioned.

I heard her phone click shut then she stuffed it back into her pocket. "Yeah…" She answered.

"Who was it Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

She stood there for a minute recollecting her thoughts. She clenched onto to her pocket as she kept thinking.

"Amu, just tell us…you don't need to fry your brain over it." I said.

She opened her mouth. "It was…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger... :D**

**The only question I have is...**

**Who called?**

**Leave your answers down below XOX Jaci**


	6. Oh No

Mom…I forgot to say 'be careful'…now I have nothing. I thought about it. I collapsed onto my knees holding my head in my hands; crying. I felt someone's hands rubbing my back it felt comforting. I laid my head in their lap. I felt comfort in this. I clenched my fist and pushed myself onto my knees. "I'm going for a walk." I said as I grabbed an umbrella and pushed my way out of the doors. I heard someone run up behind me. I turned around and watched as the person caught their breath.

"A-Amu-chan…" They said I realized it was Tadase. "Y-you shouldn't walk away f-from your problems…" He said as he straightened his posture. I let the umbrella relax in my hand and it made a clicking sound as it hit the cement.

"I lost my father and I ran away for a week, now I've lost Ami _and_ Mama…"I said looking down at my feet. "You're lucky I might come back today or tomorrow…" I started walking off letting the umbrella hit every crack and dent in the cement as I walked. I felt pressure on my shoulders and I was quickly turned around. I sighed and walked off. "I'll see you tomorrow" I muttered that under my breath loud enough for him to hear. I usually walked over to a little store that sits on the corner, I skipped it since I wasn't hungry; it was the middle of the day. I decided to see Jaci it made me feel better to see someone outside of the bunker. I saw her in the chocolate shop and snuck up behind her. I gave her a hug. "Jaci-chan" I said she turned around with tears on her face. I panicked a bit. "Eh…Eh…What did I do?"

"Nothing…I'm just a bit nervous" She said. "The concert's tonight…"

"Oh, I'll be there to support you though…" I said.

"Arigato Sissy" She said with a big smile. Those words hit me hard…_Sissy_...I felt the warm tears run down my face. "What's wrong…Did someone get mad at you…" She said then whispered. "Did Tadase do something…"I was as red as a tomato.

"No…Do you remember Mama and Ami?" I asked.

"Sort of…I only caught a glimpse of them…Why are you asking?" She responded.

I looked through my phone. I recorded my phone calls because if I need evidence or something important happens it's on the phone. I handed Jaci the phone. I heard some of the mumbling from the phone. She hugged me after she closed the phone.

"Amu-chan…I'm _so _sorry…Do you want to hang out for a little bit…" She said while choking up a little.

"Sure sounds fun…Could I meet the band maybe?" I asked.

"Sure…If you know the song that I sing I'll sing it with you" She said with a smile plastered on her face. She grabbed my hand and walked out of the store. She stopped and walked in and dragged me to the auditorium. "Oi…We got a person…" She said across the auditorium to the group. They all turned their heads. I felt like the roles reversed because I was standing behind Jaci; even though I'm a lot taller than her. I heard a tiny chuckle boom from the large auditorium. One of the guys came over and hugged Jaci. I stared for a moment.

"Jaci where the hell were you…" He said.

"Chocolate shop…" She said.

"Did you get some?" He asked.

"No," She said. "I brought back a new singer…"

"Jaci-chan, you didn't say that…" I said whipping her around.

"Amu-chan we need a new singer…I feel like if were good enough we won't need support." She whispered in my ear.

"Well what are you going to try out with?" The guy said.

"I know My Boy…I forgot the band name though." I said twiddling my thumbs. Jaci pushed me backstage. She shoved a dress at me.

"Get ready and I'll do your hair." She said winking. I popped out in a black and white dress that hugged every possible curve I had. I slipped on a pair of white ballet slippers that sat in front of the door. She had a wicked smile on her face as she held a can of hairspray and a hairbrush. I looked in the mirror at her creation. She put a couple of purple extensions in and curled my hair; then topped it off with a pair of blue cat ears. She shoved me onto the stage.

_…Kimi no nayami kizukazu sou warukatta kamo, Zenbu uchiakenakute mocha ron ii kara ne kurai kao wo shitetara kurai kotow wo yobu… _I started singing it felt good. I felt on top of the world…_Omoi kimochi no mama iru no mottainai yo Ride on! Sou janakute kou nan da to iitakute mo ienai kimi wo ne shittateru itsuka kitto gururi kawaru toki ga kuru yo imago sono toki! Umarete-_ I heard someone interrupt me… It was slow clapping…

"Hinamori Amu…Last time I saw you, you had pink hair and almost destroyed this company…" I looked at the person trying to see who it was.

"Oh, Director Hoshina…How have you been?" I asked casually hiding some of my anger.

"I'm fine Hinamori…You seem to have potential…would you join Easter. I could help you and your friends. Plus, this one talks about you every day getting ready for Saturday…" He proposed. "You'd see her every day."

"Have you stopped collecting X Eggs?" I asked.

"Yes…We haven't tried collecting X Eggs since you graduated grade school." He said. "So…would you like to join Easter?"

"If my friends get treated as equally as me and I don't have to try to catch the Embryo by your orders…" I said.

"Okay…I'll grab a contract…" He said as he walked out the auditorium.

"Amu-chan" Jaci squealed as she pummeled me on the stage. "Yay, now I have my sissy by my side…" She looked up at me. I patted her head. I picked her up and stood her on her feet. She immediately went for my arm.

"When are you going back to school?" I asked.

"Monday" She spoke. It seemed she got more courage I looked at her wrist…My eyes stared down and I saw a little megaphone.

"I thought Mizi broke…" I looked at her.

"I have lots of arts and crafts" She said. "I just got sad because that was my school project…"

"So…Acei was born because?" I asked.

"Courage" She said with a smile. I saw a paper get placed on the stage.

"Here is the contract I'll give you a moment to overlook it." He said

"Arigato" I said as I began reading the contract. I signed at the bottom after reading the contract and I sighed. "Can I go back to grab my stuff?" I asked.

"Yes, we'll have someone go with you to get it." He said.

"Oh no I only have a couple things. I'll need someone to get some of the big stuff tomorrow though." I responded.

"Okay" He said. "Do as you want." I started walking out when Jaci caught up to me and pointed at my head.

"Take the stuff out and put it in my bag. I'll see you later. Be careful." She said as I put the cat ears in the bag. I walked back in and was surrounded.

"Uh, is there something wrong?" I asked.

"We were worried. Why did you run off?" Ori responded bringing me in a big hug. I got out of the grip and grabbed the purse I had. "Are you going out again?"

"I won't be back in a week or so." I said. "Oh, remember the concert. Here's your ticket Ori." I handed her my ticket and walked out of the door before anyone responded. I closed the door and saw Jaci. "Let's go!" I said. Then Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia popped out of my purse.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Ran said flying in my face. "We haven't talked for a while."

"I've been busy Ran" I said hugging the chara. "Plus, Ami and Mama got in a car crash and aren't here so I haven't been feeling great. But, I'll talk to you when you want to." I said.

"Amu-chan…you're radiance is dimming..." Dia said. "You sure you are feeling okay. It could be you have a fever and believe you're not going to get better…"

"Maybe…" I said as we proceeded to Easter.

"Hinamori you will be performing tonight with Jaci." The director said as soon as I popped through the door.

"But, what about my friends they're coming tonight." I said.

"We can get you a flawless disguise. We've got wigs, contacts, everything you'll need. All you need to do is practice your song and solo." He said patting my head.

"Okay, what do I need to learn?" I said.

"State of Emergency and you can name your own solo as long as you know it." Jaci said and grabbed my hand. "I'll get your disguise ready for you, Ms. Kisayami Miniyu." I loved the name as soon as she said it. I had some more stuff shoved in my arms. It was really spunky and had a weird design. I was a one piece dress with leggings, but they looked separate because of the pattern changes. The dress part was checkered; black and white. The leggings were solid purple. There was an attachment which was two ribbons that went from the sleeves to the middle of the tights; it was silky and white. I came out and saw Jaci setting up the makeup. She turned around. She handed me a pair of high platforms. They had a bamboo base which was about 1 inch high and had straps that were black and made a crisscross pattern as it made its way up to the middle of my knee. I had a bald cap on my hair after a minute then a short blonde wig was put on it with a bunch of extensions that way it reached the floor; even when I stood in my platforms. It was blonde that slowly turned brown. A little white bow held it together at the bottom. It was only about half an inch off the ground, but at least I didn't have to worry about tripping. I sat back down and chose the contacts. Jaci put them in and I blinked a little so they would get comfortable. I looked at the silver contacts and cheered in my head. She faced me with some makeup in her hands. I looked back and complimented her work. I had black eyeliner which had a design on the outer corner of my eye; it was a swirl with two dots at the top. I had on purple smoky eye shadow. I had light pink lipstick on. I walked out to the stage to begin practice; at the same time received good luck from my charas.

**Nagihiko POV (Brief) **

Amu came in for about five minutes than went out the door again with her stuff about an hour ago it made Ori sit there for about two minutes before she came to her senses. "Oi, let's get ready we'll probably see Amu-chan there" I said trying to calm down the group.

"Right Nagi" Ori said patting me on the head. "Yaya, Acei come with me I'll get you two ready." I heard her demanding voice as she grabbed the two girl's hands and dragged them to their potential doom.

"Let's hope Amu-chan is okay…" Tadase said from the living room area.

"She can protect herself…I know she needs all of us, but I feel a sense of relief that she's with Jaci…" I said.

"She's with Jaci?" He said.

"Well I saw her with Jaci-chan, but I think Amu-chan got dropped off at her grandparents…" I said.

"Oh, that's why she said a week. Well let's go get ready…" I said. Tadase nodded.

**Acei POV**

"Ori, you're hurting my head." I said clenched my fist as the brush was being dragged through my hair.

"It's your fault for putting in so much hairspray this morning…" She said.

"Oi, you ready yet." I heard Nagi call through the door.

"No, Acei's hair won't listen to me!" Ori screamed. I looked in the mirror and saw fire in her eyes.

"Stop" I shouted and burst out of the door half my hair brushed. I put my hair in a beanie. "Now stop ripping my hair out Ori" I said.

"But its lopsided now I have to finish" She said.

"I'll do it myself…" I snatched the brush out of her hand and hid in the bathroom. I brushed it and put it back in the beanie. I came out and the others stood up. "Let's go" I said and busted out of the doors and ran to the concert stage. I caught my breath standing at Easter's doors. I heard the others footsteps as they came up the stairs. I held the door open and let them in. I closed the door behind us. "We're early so we can meet the people who perform." I said walking to the auditorium doors; holding it open again. "Jaci-chi, we're here!" I screamed through the empty auditorium.

"Sorry, I'm getting our newest member ready." She said and about a minute later I saw a girl being pushed out onto the stage.

"Jaci-chan, I can walk on my own" I heard her speak. She had long hair, which Ori would murder. She had silver eyes that would shine in every picture taken. She had perfect stature even in her platforms. She walked off the stage and introduced herself. "Kon'nichiwa, I'm Kisayami Miniyu. You can call me Kisa or Mini whichever suits you" she said winking.

"I love your hair Mini-chi" I said.

"Domo, I love yours to." She spoke. "What are all of your names?"

"I'm Acei" I said.

"I'm Nagihiko." I heard his voice as he cleared his throat.

"I'm Tadase." He said like normal.

"I'm Yaya." She said.

"Oh, I have someone else I'd love for you to meet. Ishi come on out." She said. I saw and little chara come from behind her hair.

"Nice to meet y'all…" She said. "I'm Ishi"

"A new commoner…" Kiseki said.

"Who said I'll be a commoner…" Ishi said floating over to Kiseki. "Maybe I'll be the new ruler." She took his crown and sped off.

"Sorry, Ishi is a problem starter…" She said.

"What is Ishi supposed to represent?" Nagihiko asked.

"My boyish side…" She said. "Oh, people are coming you should go get your seat." She walked backstage Jaci following.

"Ishi give him his crown back." I said.

"I will. Having this means we'll meet again." She said then floated away.

"The commoner will be seen again…" Kiseki said. "This will be a day to wait for…"

**Amu POV**

I felt so tense meeting them again. I feel bad for Ran and the others; they went back into their eggs after Ishi was born. I'm getting ready for going on stage I character changed with Ishi and grabbed my bass. I strummed the strings to make sure they were tuned. "Are we ready to head out Jaci-chan?"

"Yeah they're getting the crowd riled up" She answered.

"Okay" I said. I grabbed my bass and dashed out. I started strumming and singing with Jaci.

_'There's a movie playing in my head, bombs falling and children crying, sun rises and the sky turns red. Load your guns tonight…There's a song playing down the hall all alone there's an old man dying…I can't feel anything at all. Something isn't right! This is a state of emergency; I'll be running from a treachery…There's a battle raging in my head I don't want to be left for dead…This is a state of emergency…'_ I had that feeling again like no one could get to me. The song finished and Jaci was singing Sail. I figured I'd sing in English. There was one singer who sang in English who I really loved; even though I couldn't understand any of it. I was listening to Go Hard by a girl named Kreayshawn. I enjoyed the beat and it would liven up the audience in a heartbeat. I heard the final chord in the song and let Jaci backstage. I had a different dress on it was blue, A light blue corset with a dark blue tutu-like puff at the bottom; I had a pair of black leather gloves to go with it. I had the same shoes on. I walked out onto the stage waving my hands above my head. "How are y'all tonight?" I called through the microphone. The audience just cheered louder.

_'Hey bitch, what's up? You know I'd really like to do that, but I don't have any fucking money, like I don't have any fucking money.' _The song started get a techno beat to it. _'Hey bitch. Do you really really really wanna go hard?_ I felt better than ever_. Take the car doing circles in the parking lot. Screaming at the top of our lungs going la la la la la la la la la la…Bitch I seeing at the mall working at Forever 21 selling shirts and shawls, so if you wanna quit your job? Oh shit, you need a place to go? Girl, run your own show, but don't be going awesome, oh shit…'_ I finished the song pointed to the crowd. "Let me see you go hard!" I cheered. I threw one of the gloves into the crowd. "Oops, I think I'm going too hard." I giggled. I was having fun. I looked at the crowd. I found the others. Yaya was jumping up and down. I followed her actions while wobbling and fist pumping. "Come on y'all" I spoke. "You didn't come here to just stand did you? Let me see you go hard." I kissed into the crowd. I pointed at the five. It seems they noticed. It was cheerful seeing Tadase do something fun for once. Jaci joined me on the stage. I put the microphone back into the holder. We dashed into the crowd. Jaci grabbed Tadase and I grabbed Nagi. We went back. They were stuck frozen on the stage. We showed them what to do. I stood in the front showing them the moves. I shoulder dipped then they copied questionably at first, but then complied. I started singing with Jaci. The beat changed. _'Everybody get up. Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey._ I unzipped the zipper that attached the bottom part of the dress. It fell and turned into a bra top and mini skirt. Jaci's dress turned into the same thing except purple. _'If you can't hear why don't you try to see, if you can't feel for the same thing. Baby I'm going, Baby I'm going. Baby I'm out of my mind. Okay now here goes. Try to domesticate you, but you're an animal. Baby it's in your nature, let me just liberate. You don't need your clothes that girl is not your girl and that why you going to make me a…Good girl…I know you want it…I know you want it…I know you want…'_ We prances circles around the two boys touching their hair and touching their shoulders. We giggled when they flinched a little. _'…Good girl…Can't let it get past one…You're far from plastic…Talking 'bout getting blasted…You're nice…Good girl…I know you want it…I know you want it…But I'm a good girl…The way you grab me…You want to get nasty…'_ We finished the song. "Thanks, to these two participators. Usually someone doesn't join two girls on stage." I said then winked at the two who made their way off the stage regrouping with the others.

"You guys really worked and so did the audience." Jaci said waving. "I'm going to leave this to Mini-chan. Night guys." She stepped off the stage after picking up her half dress.

"Well then thanks for coming tonight y'all we have another concert coming up soon." I waved and giggled. "I hope y'all have a good rest of the night." I threw the half dress into the crowd. "I don't need that anymore" I winked and dashed of stage.

"Mini-chi you did so well" Acei cried after coming backstage. I was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I didn't take off my wig just in case something like this would've happened.

"Kisa, you really know how to treat a boy…" Ori said.

"I didn't get your name…" I said placing my hand on Ori's shoulder.

"I'm Ori…"She said. "I wish you could meet Amu. You two would really get along. Too bad she's at her grandparents…"

"Jaci's told me a lot about her she doesn't sound like someone I could get along with…Not to misjudge, but she seems very pessimistic." I said.

"Oh, well do you want to hang out during your break tomorrow?" Nagihiko asked.

"Sure I can do it…Let's meet at…" I paused trying to think of a place.

"I know a little café that's a block away." Nagihiko said.

"Okay sounds fun" I said winking.

"Okay I'll give you my number so I can call you when I'm about to meet you." He said.

"Okay." I'm relieved that I got a new phone; although all my contacts are erased, I don't have to worry if they're going to put their numbers in. I handed Nagihiko my phone. I got it back and hugged him. "See you tomorrow Nagi." I said as I walked back to the dressing room. I turned towards Jaci. "Dye my hair…my actual hair…I can't stand wigs…" I whispered in case they wanted to come in.

"Amu-chan, what if they want to see Amu?" She said.

"I'll tell my grandmother forced me to dye my hair this way. I'll just style it differently." I said.

"Okay." She said. "The way your wig is right?"

"Yes…" I said as I leaned back in the chair as the wig was removed. She dyed my blue hair blonde. I hated the smell of the ammonia; it made me feel a bit woozy. It was washed out after a bit. It was straightened and brunette extensions were added to extend the length. I looked at it and it completely resembled the wig. I yawned. Jaci patted my back.

"Let's go, I'll show you to your room. I decorated it." She said with a smile. I took the extensions out and put them in a bag. I walked up to the room, set down the bag, and turned on the light. I saw the room in a couple glances. I smiled.

"Thank you" I said and hugged Jaci. The room was white and had hardwood flooring so I guess it would've been renovated soon. I had a blue circle bed, a laptop, a small kitchen, a desk with some drawing pads and a laptop, a flat screen TV with an Xbox One, and a small bathroom. I flopped on the bed and fell asleep. I woke up when my phone started vibrating. "Moshi Moshi…" I said slightly yawning.

"Gomen did I wake you up?" I heard Nagihiko's voice through the device.

"I needed to get up about now anyways…" I said as I put my phone between my head and shoulder and stretched my arms. I heard a small scream through the phone. "Who was that?" I questioned.

"It's Acei…" He said. "I think Ori's brushing her hair again…" I started laughing.

"Seems she has it rough" I said. I stood up.

"When do you want me to pick you up?" He said. I glanced at the clock. It was 11:34.

"Ah, I forgot about that. How about noon" I said laughing nervously.

"It's okay, see you later." He spoke. I heard more screaming. I giggled a little. I picked out a simple outfit. A pair of black stonewashed, a white strapless shirt, and grey ballet flats. I decided to wait on the bench to get away from the blistering heat. I dug through my purse while walking I pulled out my glasses and held them in my hand while I closed my purse. I start to open the case when I rammed into by someone. I fell onto the ground and my glasses slid across the sidewalk. I rubbed my head, but nothing eased the pain. "Ah, Gomen Gomen'nasai…I wasn't watching where I was going…" It was Nagihiko. "I was in a rush" He held out his hand, went I stood up he took a look at my face. "Here are your glasses. They're a little scratched, Mini-chan…"

"Domo, you don't have to apologize so much…" I said. I slipped the glasses back in their case and put it back in the bag. "I'll just need someone to make sure I don't bump into anything."

"Can I ask you something before we head to the café?" he stated.

"Sure…" I said ready for any question.

"Why are you hiding a secret, Amu-chan…?" I was frozen. I wasn't prepared for this.

"How do you know…?" I said looking at my feet.

"Amu-chan has three scars on her face; I'm surprised the others didn't notice…" He said.

"I didn't want you to know I was at Easter…I was sure you'd hate me…maybe this wouldn't be happening if I didn't go to the mall that day…" I said tears welding up under my eyes impairing my vision more. "Maybe I shouldn't be near any of you anymore; all I'm doing is causing trouble. You're living in a bunker right now…"

"Amu-chan, don't say stuff like that…You can't leave us. I know I'm acting selfish, but…" He stopped for a moment. "It wouldn't be the same way without you" Those words went through my head. _'It wouldn't be the same…'_

"Is that why you always blush around me" I chuckled a little. "They were really noticeable when I was around"

"Were they that noticeable" He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, but it was cute" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Let's go get some coffee now" He said with his bright smile.

"Okay" I said grabbing his hand.

**Yaya POV**

"Where's Amu-chi?" I said to Tadase.

"Her grandparents…" He said. "She's fine."

"Okay" I said. I knocked on the bedroom door; I opened it and saw Acei and Ori throwing stuff at each other. "Ori, I'm going out for a little bit…"

"Okay Yaya, be careful" She said. Then she was clocked by a stray hairbrush. "You-"I closed the door before anything else happened. I slipped out of the door. I was humming a made up melody. I walked into a small blonde.

"Jaci-chi" I said. "Is that you?" The blonde looked up she stared at me with her honey eyes. "Rima-tan" I corrected myself. "If only Amu was here. She would be so happy to see you"

"Where is she…I came to see her…I called, but she didn't pick up…" She replied.

"She didn't pick up?" I stated. "Come with me. We will try again." I dragged Rima off to the bunker. "Rima-tan is here!" I shouted into the bunker. The first person to pop over the corner was Nagihiko.

"Yo, Mashiro-san" He called. I looked over to Rima who was giving him a death glare. I picked her up. She was still very light. I walked down the stairs and out of the corner of my eye I saw Miniyu.

"Mini-chi" I said. "How are you doing?" She sneezed.

"She fell into a fountain. She got a bit of a cold, so she's staying over tonight…" Acei said; rewarming the cold and wet cloth, and then placing back onto Miniyu's forehead.

"Oh, Rima-tan said she couldn't get ahold of Amu-chi" I said blatantly.

"Why call her when she's right here." Nagihiko pointed to Miniyu.

"That isn't her…" Rima stated. Nagihiko turned Miniyu's head and pointed to the scars.

"Rima, you wouldn't know, but Yaya you remember these scars right?" He said. Miniyu winced in pain. He released her head mouthing 'Gomen'. "The scars she got from Ikuto…" He said. "I was surprised that they healed this fast though…" He had a nervous chuckle. I put Rima down.

"Amu-chi, why did you hide yourself from us?" I said. My mouth was covered by Nagi.

"Shhh…" He hushed me. "Tadase still doesn't know. I noticed he's been upset after she left, so we have to wait after the sadness dies down." He whispered. I nodded. I had my mouth released. I grabbed Rima's hand and dragged her into the girls' bedroom. I Tadase saw cleaning with a bit of a disgusted look on his face. I quickly shoved Rima away and shooed her into the kitchen.

"Tadase-kun…" I said. He turned his head. "Why are you still cleaning?" I grabbed his arm and led him out of the room and pushed him into his own. I pulled Rima into the room. "Lock the door when I leave. I'll be back with Amu-chi and you will talk." I said as I shut the door. I heard a click after I shut the door and sat next to Amu. She sneezed again. "Amu-chi, why" I asked.

"You would be mad if you knew I went to Easter. I know it was a childish and selfish thing to do, but I didn't care at the time." She said. She clenched her fist. "Mama died, so I didn't even care what I would've done, but suicide wasn't an option." She said hesitantly waving her hands. She pushed off the couch and wobbled into the kitchen and got a bottle of water and a flavoring packet. She sat back down next to me. She ripped the packet open and poured it into the now opened bottle. She closed the bottle and shook it rapidly.

"Amu-chi, I think that water might be a little warm do you want some ice?" I asked breaking the silence. She nodded and I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic cup and put some crushed ice into it. I stuck a small spoon into it and walked out and set it next to Amu. She thanked me by slightly bowing her head. "Where's the charas?" I asked. She set out the soaked bag and let all the eggs pop out. They all came out even Dia. Ishi flew up in Amu's face.

"I want to see our character transformation." Ishi said crossing her arms and floating. She shook her head. Ishi glared for a minute. "Amu's heart: unlock" She said with a devilish grin. "Chara Nani: Amulet Gamer." She appeared in a pair of beige shorts, a loose fitting black tee shirt with a big skull print on the front, a black beanie held every lock of hair a was held by a controller looking clip. She also wore a pair of grey converse and held a Wii controller in her right hand and the nun chuck in her left. Her glasses were slid onto her face. Then she blew up with anger.

"What the hell?" She yelled with rage. It made the whole house come out even Rima. Apparently anger came with a character transformation. She kicked over a whole bunch of stuff.

"Mini-chan…" Tadase started. "Why are you mad now…"_'Now?'_ She grabbed her bottle and finished her drink in a couple of gulps. She threw the bottle away and rested against a wall.

"Ishi is pissing me off again." She said trying not to kick more things. Ori went back into chara form, then went back into her egg and disappeared. "What the hell…" She questioned. "I guess I fulfilled one dream." She crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"That was you chara?" Tadase questioned. Amu nodded. "So wait. You're Amu?"

"Bingo…" She said standing up. She patted Tadase on the head. She repositioned herself on the couch grabbing a controller and turning on the TV and console. Her character transformation made her have a crappy attitude. She set a controller in my lap. "Come on Yaya." She cheered.

"If you can beat me in a manhunt on Halo I'll let you have Amu back…" Ishi called from the lock. I jumped at the controller. I felt like a pro I was smashing the buttons into the controller I think the Y button got stuck. I was looking at the screen and my character looked like it was having a seizure. Ishi chuckled. "Just for that performance you can have her back" Ishi came out of the lock and Amu fell asleep on the couch suddenly.

"What the hell…" Nagi cried out from the back of the group. "Ishi really does start problems"

**Amu POV**

I woke up and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. I flinched a little when I saw several pair of eyes staring at me. I tried speaking, but all that came out was little gasps of air. I looked around for a notebook. I snatched a notepad that was still sitting in there from yesterday I grabbed the pen that sat on top. I wrote. '_I think I lost my voice…_' I sighed. I started writing again. '_I'm going to get my stuff from Easter. I'll be back in about 30 minutes._' I set the notepad down in front of them and walked out the door. I walked into Easter. I bumped into the Director on the stairs. I grabbed the rail before I could stumble. I bowed slightly and his voice boomed startling me a bit.

"Where were you?" He questioned. I pointed to my throat signaling I lost my voice. "You got punched in the throat?" He said. I sighed. I pointed to my mouth then my throat continuously. "Lost your voice?" He asked a final time. I nodded my head. "Oh, well feel better." He called as he continued down the stairs. He's gotten _too _nice. I continued up the stairs. I walked into my room and grabbed my bag; I slipped my laptop into it. I slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and folded up a sweatshirt and stuffed that in as well. I put a pair of flip flops on and plugged my headphones in listening to different music on the way back. I stopped in front of the convenience store again. I stepped in and was greeted with a cold blast of air. I grabbed a tea and cup of ramen. I didn't want to, but something warm at this point is good for me. I grabbed the pot of hot water they had sitting out. I paid the money for both items and headed out of the door. I sipped on the ramen's broth. I felt some of the warmth go through my body and sighed. The sun set pretty quickly. I was out for a while I guess. I felt someone tug at my arm.

"Help me find my sissy." A little girl cried from behind. I turned around. I sighed. It wasn't Ami, but I still nodded. I pulled out my laptop and typed in a voice program. _'What does she look like?'_ "She's small with blonde hair and she has very pretty blue and green eyes. Her name is Jaci." I whipped out my phone and called Jaci and pressed the receiver up to the girl's head.

"Hm, what do you want?" I heard in a snide tone.

"Sissy, I need you to pick me up…" The little girl cried.

"How do you keep getting away from Granny?" I heard her question through the phone.

"Through the window" She said calmly.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"At a convenience store with a poorly dressed girl…" She said. I glared at the girl. The girl put the phone in my hand.

"Amu-chan, take care of her for a minute…" She said then the phone hung up. I closed the phone and tucked it into my pocket. I hated this girl already. She didn't shut up at all about how I was dressed and I couldn't say anything about it. What happened to a minute? I saw Jaci come from around the corner. She bowed. "See you at school tomorrow!" She called from the corner after taking the brat away. I clenched my head. I forgot to do my report. I ran back to the bunker keeping the cup covered. I kicked the slanted doors and they popped open then a caught it with my foot and swung it open enough to run in as it slammed behind me. I caught my breath than adjusted my shirt a little. I sat on the couch after slipping my shoes off. I wiped the broth on my hand onto my pants leg. I finished my ramen and slipped into a bath with my tea. I sighed in relief. I sat in the bath soaking in the water. Wait. I didn't turn on this water. I opened my eyes to see a recognizable face of horror. I pinched the bridge of my nose. It was Nagihiko. I was lucky I had a towel around me still. I grabbed my tea and closed the curtain as I changed towels. I grabbed my computer and typed in the voice program. _'I'm sorry…I didn't know someone was in here…'_

"It's fine…" Nagi said as I left the bathroom. I was tired; I checked my bed for anyone. At least I knew this was my bed because it was pink and frilly. I kept patting until I thought everything was fine. I wish I knew where I left my glasses. I hit the bed hard once. I heard a wince of pain.

"Amu, this is how you treat me when I come back?" I heard a tiny voice come from under the sheet. I quickly moved the blanket and stared at the small ball-like person. I knew speaking would hurt my throat, but I had nothing around me at the moment.

"R-Rima" I stuttered. I clenched my throat tightly. I winced in pain.

"Don't stress your voice anymore. Just lay down. Gomen" She spoke then walked out of the room after setting me down. I patted on my nightstand until I felt the bottle I was looking for. I opened the bottle and sipped a little and then some slipped down my windpipe. I was choking. I hated this feeling. I sat up and I took a deep breath, or at least tried. It passed then Acei burst through the door and hit my back with all of her might. She was pretty strong. I flew forward wincing in pain. I glared at her. "Acei, don't hit her so hard. She's in bad shape." I heard Rima's voice coming from the hallway.

"I'll give you a massage tomorrow if that'll make you feel better." She spoke and then left the room hanging her head. I yawned than laid back down. I felt something warm on my neck.

"If this works right you'll be back to normal in the morning." She said than stepped out of the room closing the door. I turned off the light than closed my eyes drifting off to nothing again. I woke up to arguing. I tried speaking, but nothing came out. I put my hand on my nightstand and felt my glasses underneath my hand. I slipped them on and felt comfort that I could see. I looked around and grabbed my tea. I fixed my shirt. I looked at the closet and saw my uniform set out. I grabbed it and slipped it on. I fixed it making sure nothing was wrong with it. I placed the extensions in my hair and fixed my contacts. I put my bag around my shoulder and put my eggs in. Miki and Ishi popped out.

"Good Morning, Amu-chan…" They said wiping their tiny eyes. I simply nodded. I ran out of the room with the tea in my hand. I grabbed a piece of toast and sat down on the couch and opened my laptop. Wait. I'm going to be a new student. I closed my laptop and amusingly listened to the argument. It was about me. I sighed and through a paper ball at the back of someone's head. I pointed to the randomly hung calendar in the room and saw the others burst into their designated rooms, except for Acei.

"Amu-chi, I don't have a uniform…" She said forgetting I couldn't talk. She then tuned into the silence. "Gomen'nasai, I forgot for a minute…" I waved my hands in front of my face; mouthing 'It's okay' I grabbed my computer and opened it. _'I'll take you to get a uniform when we get there. Just hope it isn't littered like mine is'_ I stared at my mom's creation. I shouldn't say littered since it was the only thing I have that was made by her for me. The vest had patches on the side of the elite academies I went to for middle school. There were seven. I had gotten kicked out of every single one of them for fighting, so I was sent back to Seiyo. I can say I wasn't happy because I didn't like Seiyo because of the kids there. My original attitude still lingered around the school. She decorated the rest of my outfit with small bows on the skirt and the shoes had blue legwarmers covering them. I knew I was going to stand out more since my first concert. I sighed. I walked out the door with the group after slipping my computer into my bag. I got away somehow, but I still made it to the school. I walked into the school and was mobbed by different people, included Jaci. She outstretched her tiny hand and pulled me off the ground, which I was knocked onto by the mob. Somehow I felt like I shrunk or Jaci was getting taller, but either way I made to class leaning on her shoulder. I sat in my seat and Jaci sat next to me and we yawned. The teacher asked me to stand outside until everyone got into class. I nodded. I stretched my arms out in front of me and leaned on a wall. I slipped my glasses back up my nose and pulled out my laptop. I prefer being Miniyu instead of Amu, but I think I will live with the former attitude so I can get a fresh start. I looked at my background on my computer. It was a picture of the group. I can't have this as the background. I looked on Google. I picked a picture from an anime show I watched called Elfen Lied. It had Lucy with her horns and vectors shown. I wish I was a diclonius for a day or something. I rethought my decision and changed it to a bunch of paint splatters. I set up the voice program and took a deep breath.

"Miniyu-san please come in" I heard the teacher speak. I walked in the class and set my computer on the teacher's desk. I waved to the class and grabbed my computer on the table giving it to the teacher. I sat in my seat and pulled out a notebook; Ishi flew in front of me.

"What the hell was what…"She whispered in my ear. I crossed my legs ignoring her. She flew onto the notebook I was looking at. "I know you heard me." She gave me a stern look. I closed my notebook with her in it and shoved it back in my bag zipping it shut. I pulled out the bottle that was on the side and took a sip of water.

"Miss Miniyu, water is not allowed in class." The teacher said. I raised an eyebrow in question. I knew it would hurt my throat, but I asked a tone of rasp in my voice.

"How come…" I grabbed my throat wincing in pain a little.

"Ah, Mini-sama don't talk" A fan boy cried from the back. "You must be in so much pain" I turned my head and smiled.

"You can't have water because of spilling…" The teacher responded. I coughed for a minute and sipped some water. I put the bottle back and stood up grabbing my bag.

"I'm going to the clinic…" I said with a rasp.

"I'll go with you" cried a different fan boy. "You probably don't know your way around the school yet.

"Okay." I hated talking because every time I did it would hurt. It worsened by the middle of the day. I had to sit in an assembly for the Guardians. I should be up there, but 'Amu' left school.

"We have a situation with our Joker, Hinamori Amu, so we will choose a temporary one for her place and we already have someone. Even though she just transferred today we think she has potential. Please welcome our temporary Joker Kisayami Miniyu." Tadase said a mouthful and I didn't like it either. I glared up there not being able to say anything. I stood up and walked up onto the stage and the cape was put around my neck. I still hated the cape, so I ripped it off and grabbed my throat; acting as if was too tight. I slightly winced in pain and held the cape in my hands. Somehow tears were forming in my eyes. I think I may have actually done something to my throat.

"Mini-sama is crying guys! She's hurt!" As soon as someone screeched that from the audience someone else scooped me off the stage. I felt like I was being kidnapped, but I also think I was saved. I was being dashed out of the auditorium and my glasses fell off my face. Why does everything hate my glasses? I wriggled in my captor's arms and they set me down. I ran back to grab my glasses. Everything was blurry, but I could always see the glare. Tadase opened the auditorium doors and started towards me. Then I heard a crunch. I look hesitantly under his foot. He picked up the frame and immediately started apologizing. I looked down at my bag and unzipped it letting Ishi out. I grabbed my notebook and shifted it grabbing my glasses case. I held out my hands and received the frame and placed it in its case. I placed my hand on a wall and walked off in any direction. I started following Ishi to the clinic. I handed the case to the nurse and she looked over them.

"I have a pair of glasses, but they are slightly weaker, but at least you'll be able to see well." She called. "They look exactly the same as this pair." I nodded and set the glasses on the bridge of my nose and pushed them up. I looked through them. Everything was a little blurry, but it was better than nothing. "Did you happen to lose your voice?" She asked. I nodded. She turned around and opened a cabinet rummaging through it for a minute. She gave me a handful of cough drops. I opened one and popped it in my mouth. It had a bitter cherry flavor, but it made my throat feel better. I thanked her with the best of my abilities.

"Amu-chan, I feel an X egg close by…" Ran said. "It's pretty strong to."

"I'll use Ishi; I want to see some of her powers." I said.

"Okay." Ran went back in her bag and pushed Ishi out.

"Su, can you get the others?" I spoke into the small bag.

"Sure ~desu" She responded then she flew off. I groaned.

"It's almost lunch time." I said. I walked out of the doors hearing my stomach growling. I ran behind a wall. "Watashi no Kokoro: Unlock" I said while doing the hand motions. "Chara Nani: Amulet Gamer" I jumped up and pushed myself away from the wall towards the X egg's direction. I held my position floating in the air looking around.

"Impossible. Impossible. Impossible." I heard the usual chant. Someone is standing on the ground holding their head. I saw a camera sitting next to the kid. She wanted to be a photographer.

"What's impossible?!" I screamed. I felt tears welding up in my tears as I screamed. "Just because you can't get a picture doesn't mean anything! It takes practice!" I floated down and got in the kid's face. It was soaked with tears. "It took my father years before he could sell a single picture of his, but that never got him down. He kept practicing" I grabbed the camera from the ground and looked at the pictures. There were picture of the sky, trees, and birds.

"Impossible!" The X egg screamed. I held onto the kid and got hit in the back with something purple and web-like. It hurt for a minute. My character transformation stopped. I grabbed the kid with the camera around my neck. I picked her up and ran out into an opening. I couldn't see anything with these glasses and tears weren't helping. I saw some other people out of the corner of my eye. It was more than five, but I could see four capes. I tripped over a rock and turned over so I would land on my back. I sat the kid down and propped myself up. I didn't see an X egg I saw a man. He had on half shirt with tight pants. I couldn't really tell who it was.

"Mini-chan get away from him!" I heard Tadase yell from the back trying to run over. I stumbled a little when I stood up, but I ran as long as my feet could carry me. I put my hand on my knees and took a second to catch my breath. Where's the kid? I peeked over the corner to see the kid was sitting over there. I ran back to grab her.

"Slash claw" I heard the man state. I slid on the wet grass underneath. I heard a cheer from a group of fan boys. They don't know anything. I grabbed the kid and charged towards the group. I set her down with the camera.

"I have an idea." I said as I smirked. "Oi! Why can't you hit me? Am I to fast?" I taunted at the man. He lunged at me and I put a stick in between his claws a broke off the middle one. I switched direction and broke the left one. He switched character transformations.

"Chara Nani: Seven Seas Treasure" I realized it was Ikuto. I sighed. I just stood up.

"Ikuto, what the hell" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Shoo…"

"How do you know my name…"He protested.

"Magic…" I said sarcastically. "Now leave. I don't think the teachers are growing very fond of you." I fixed my glasses and adjusted the bag on my shoulder. I walked back into the school and heard the bell ring. I grabbed my throat when I neared a wall. I cried for a minute. The photographer child and my throat made the pain unbearable in my heart, mind, and body. I saw the X egg in front of me. "What's the matter?" I held it in my hands.

"Imposs-"It chimed I stopped it mid-word.

"Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it" I gave it a small hug. "You know, Rikka was right. You guys are really cute." I didn't care about my throat, I cared about this dream. It hatched, but it didn't do anything. It just laid there in my hands. I stood up straight and set it in my bag. I felt around on my face and my bag for my glasses. I saw a hand in front of me, or what I hope is a hand.

"I'll guide you to lunch." I didn't recognize the voice.

"Who's talking?" I asked.

"Ah, Gomen, it's Nagihiko. I just don't have my cape on at the moment." He said. I couldn't tell anything from anything else. I grabbed the hand and we started running.

"Oi, I can't-"I started speaking, but my throat starting hurting immensely. More tears flowed down my face. I could feel my hair brushing my ankle. I tripped and fell. I hit my knee as I fell onto the hard floor. I wasn't asked if I was okay, I was picked up.

"Are you okay? I'm trying not to stop because the line gets crazy during lunch and since you vision is impaired you wouldn't be able to beat everyone." He said turning a corner.

"It's fine…" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "Thanks, not for this, but not getting angry with me…"

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you suddenly become blind?" He asked.

"I've always had a small vision impair since we graduated grade school, some kid through dirt and mulch in my eyes when I was with Ami one day, but it became worse when I put the colored contacts in." I grabbed my throat. I was set down. He lifted up my chin and wiped some of the tears from my face.

"Don't be sad…" He comforted. I didn't expect this from him. He kissed me on the cheek. I pressed my hand to my cheek. I stared off for a moment. I heard the booming steps of students and I was suddenly picked up again. I was set inside of the lunchroom and my eyes to try to see things clearly. I attempted moving around tables and almost fell over a couple times. I got to the door. I grabbed a tray and the lunch lady spouted. "What do you want today?" I fell down; unconscious.


	7. What could happen now? Part One

**Jaci: Hey everyone. I'm not late, I gave myself some extra days and I didn't do anything, so to keep from getting angry reviews I'm finally releasing Chapter 7 and not another update :) **

**Amu: Finally, I want to know why I'm sick.**

**Acei: *skims through and gasps* Kawaii Jaci-chan you must be so happy.**

**Amu: Why would she be happy?**

**Jaci: Because you get to do the disclaimer! *chuckles nervously***

**Acei: Wait, w-what happened...**

**Amu: *forced to with a butterfly knife* Jaci does not own Shugo Chara, even though she shoud, or any company, song, etc. Please don't make her upset because she has to release a chapter with school stuff weighting her down or she'll kill me.**

**Jaci: On with this beautiful chapter~**

* * *

**Tadase POV**

I saw a whole bunch of commotion outside the lunchroom everyone was crowded from one door to another. I pushed by hearing harsh words and threats as I did. I saw a stretcher, but no one on it. "Poor Mini-chan…" One person called. "…and on her first day." Saya walked in like no one was there at all. She poked her head through the door and came back out laughing. I got close enough to the door to poke in as well. I saw 'Miniyu' lying on the floor, while paramedics tried to find some way to get in the door. I saw Nagihiko staring.

"Fujisaki-kun what happened?" I asked.

"She was just about to get her lunch, but she just suddenly fell." He responded. A paramedic managed to squeeze through the door. Nagihiko had just picked her up and was about to take her to the stretcher.

"Are you two friends of hers?" One of paramedics asked.

"Yes." Nagihiko responded.

"Any others in this schoo-"The paramedic was cut off by a squeal.

"Sissy…" It was Jaci. She charged through the crowd. She almost knocked down some people. "I'm coming!" She stated. Before any of the paramedics said anything she was sitting on the stretcher that Amu was just placed on. She had an emotionless look on her face. I think she was holding back tears. "How much has she eaten today?" She questioned.

"A piece of toast…" I responded.

"Anemia…with that lack of food and running she fainted." She said as the stretcher starting rolling out of the school. "I've dealt with it…She'll be up in about an hour, but she coming back to Easter to rest…" She said. "Sadly, she won't be able to get rid of it now."

"What do you mean?" Nagihiko asked.

"Anemia is a permanent disease once you get it. Unless you do all this dieting and exercise, she won't be normal." She answered.

"She needs her glasses…I'll go grab them" Nagihiko spoke.

"Okay…" Jaci spoke. "Hurry before the ambulance leaves." She looked like a doll with her height and it wasn't a peaceful on either. It looked like an ancient doll that had a disturbed past. She crawled next to Amu and gave her a hug and held onto her. She wouldn't get off even in the ambulance. Nagihiko got on about a minute before the ambulance left. I hated sitting in here, it reminded me of when my grandmother had to get in one and ever since then she never got better. She died recently, but no one else knows. Jaci fell asleep while holding onto her.

"Amu-chan sure knows how to act like a big sister, even after Ami is gone." I said.

"Ami isn't gone. I got a call from her this morning. Well Amu did, but she left her phone behind this morning." He said.

"You're kidding…" Jaci said. "I heard a call that had found two bodies." She waved her arms in the air. "Ami's a ghost." She said trying to lighten the mood. We laughed a little and Amu woke up.

"Where the hell am I?" She said hazily.

"An ambulance" Jaci cheered. "Oops, didn't mean to cheer." She said.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Anemia" Jaci cheered again. She held her head. "I'm too happy…I think I had too much sugar this morning…"

"Sugar…" Nagi said.

"I have to wake up somehow…I actually kept a small bag of sugar next to me in my tent." She giggled. "Why do you think my character transformation is called _Sweet _Chat?" She fell asleep again.

"Um…She's-"Amu grabbed her throat. She winced in pain. She reached in her pocket and grabbed a lozenge. She threw it into her mouth. She sighed. "Where are my glasses?" Amu questioned.

"They are in their case in my bag." Nagihiko said. She held out her hand.

"May I have them?" She asked.

"Sure." He dug through his bag and handed her the small blue case. She looked at the frame.

"It doesn't look too damaged." She dug into case and pulled out the inside and grabbed two spare lenses. The part of the frame where the lenses were held wasn't damaged she slipped the lenses in and I heard two clicks. She looked at the ear piece and pulled out a pair of tiny of pliers from her bag. She pinched and turned them. At the same time the nosepiece was also fixed. She slipped them on. "You're lucky that I could fix them Tadase." She said. "Don't think I'm mad at you. Only animals get mad, people get angry. So I'm angry." She pinched the bridge of her nose. She stood up in the ambulance. She kicked the door open. "Hop, Step, Jump!" She leapt out of the ambulance and stood for a second. She jumped again, but out of sight.

**Jaci POV**

I can't tell them. That I am using a fake identity, but I can't speak anymore Japanese. I sat up in the ambulance. "I'm going after Sissy"

"Acei, Chara Resize!" I saw Acei fly in front of my face she was small again.

"How…I thought Ori-"I cut Tadase off.

"Ori's gone remember?" I said. "Watashi no Kokoro: Unlock" I sat in pink and sparkles. It was too bright, but it was over with. "Chara Nani: Sweet Dream…"

"Dream…Where have I heard that before…?" Nagihiko whispered.

"I do make the '?' Eggs…Sorry for the betrayal…" I winked and left the ambulance. My outfit was very skimpy, but adorable. It was a bra top with a diagonal plaid pattern on it and a white tennis skirt with black stilettos and a pair of large grey wings. My wig disappeared and my black wavy hair with blonde tipped; left side shaved had shown. The ambulance stopped and I was ambushed by the two who had character transformed. "I'm helping you, Amu is going to pass out again and we won't be able to catch her!" I pulled away from them and flapped my wings it pushed them back and let me fly away. I sat on a telephone pole and took a deep breath. I saw the others. I didn't try to fight them.

"Why are you just sitting there?" Nagihiko asked.

"Shhh… I can sense her presence if you stay quiet." I closed my eyes. I opened them again. I pointed in a direction and stood up. "I don't know if Acei told you what she was supposed to be, but she supposed to show my true self." I flapped my wings and headed off in the direction they caught up quickly and I saw a third.

"Why are all of you character transformed?" It was Kukai.

"Amu is being stubborn…" I replied. "Wings Dart" I stated and sped up. I stopped abruptly. Something had put itself in my face. It was glowing brightly. I put it in my hands.

"The Embryo" I heard someone screech from behind. I turned and Tadase came out of his transformation. I held onto the egg and flew down grabbed Tadase's waist.

"You shouldn't start getting into trouble too…" I said as I caught him. "Kiseki isn't really a reliable chara is he?" I chuckled.

"Don't say that about him!" Acei shouted from the bracelet. She hopped out of the bracelet disregarding how high we were in the air. Tadase was taller than me by a foot, but somehow I was below him when we were falling. I straightened my legs and we hit the ground. I felt my ankles snap. I grabbed the scarf that was around my neck and ripped it into two pieces. I tightly wrapped both ankles.

"Why would you save me?" Tadase started. "I thought I was your enemy…" I looked at him. I held my head down whispering. "I can't hear you." He leaned closer.

"Because you helped me before…" I couldn't say what I actually wanted to say. "Guys go after Amu she's in the park!" I shouted as the dumbfounded pair. They nodded and they were off. I pulled out the egg and it glowed brightly. "Here…" I handed it the egg to Tadase. "You probably need it more than me…"

"You don't want this? You can grant every wish you have…" He said.

"The only wish I have is to be friends with all of you…And that was granted." I kissed him on the cheek and was picked by some paramedics before I fell. I waved to him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Hold on we've got someone else!" I heard from about 15 feet away I saw Amu on Kukai's back once again unconscious.

We were set on the same stretcher and I lay awake for about a minute.

**Nagihiko POV**

"What happened after we left?" I asked Tadase.

"She gave me the Embryo…" He said.

"That's why she stopped…" Kukai started. "But why did she give it up?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Tadase replied. Acei flew down in between the three of us then resting on my shoulder.

"Because of Easter…" She said. "If Jaci brought back the Embryo than she'd _have_ to give it to the Director. She would also be relocated and that the last thing she wants, but since she broke her ankles Easter is just going to throw her out the door along with Amu." She took a breath. "They wouldn't be in Japan either so make sure Easter does not see the egg at _any_ cost. You know she'd want her parents back, so as a birthday gift give her the Embryo…" she stopped.

"When is her birthday?" I asked.

"Like I know…All I know is its coming up…"She stopped as soon as my phone started chirping. Amu's calling? I answered it.

"Nagi…" It was Jaci.

"When did you get Amu's phone?" I asked.

"She butt dialed you and I just took it out of her pocket…" She laughed.

"Oh" I said.

"Before you hang up, I saw you with Amu in the hallway…" She chimed.

"What did you say?" She had said something in complete English.

"I naturally speak English, so learn it." She said something I understood.

"Okay…" I replied.

"Bye" She hung up the phone. Her little translator whispered into my ear what she said. I nodded.

"Hey Acei, Do you know anything about Jaci-chan?" Kukai asked.

"Well, she wears a wig and contacts…Which is why I'm here. Oh and she's caught in a love triangle…" She stated.

"She loves two people?" Tadase asked.

"Mm, You and this guy…" She pointed to Tadase and patted my shoulder.

"How do you know?" I asked. She flew off my shoulder and resized.

"Hmm, must've worn off…She should know she can't still transform with me when I'm this size. It hurts to get crammed into and egg." She stretched. "The way she looks at you two just hints it…" She spouted. "She mapped out all of the crushes too…"She laughed nervously. "She scares me sometimes." Come on let's follow the ambulance and greet the two." She sprinted off.

"Does she share sugar with Jaci?" I stated. Tadase laughed.

"Maybe…" Tadase said stifling a laugh.

"Tadase are you hiding something? You usually don't laugh at anything…" Kukai asked.

"No…" He said.

"Jaci kissed you didn't she…I can see light pink lip stick on you cheek." I said pointing to his cheek. Acei chimed back in to the conversation.

"You guys are slow-"She gasped. "Jaci kissed you! Aw!" She didn't seem angry, she seemed happy for her. She clapped. Her phone beeped.

"When did you get a phone?" I asked.

"Jaci gave me one…" She clicked on some buttons. "Speak of the devil…" She read over the message in a couple glances. She snickered than frowned. "She said that she is super happy, but she's not able to go back to Easter and she needs to be picked up tomorrow…" She said. "Oh and Amu is being stubborn, she doesn't want to eat…" She sighed. An egg popped in front of Acei's face.

"Acei-chi, you're still a half-human and I'm your chara now…" It spoke.

"Ori, you're back!" She exclaimed. "But you're not Amu's chara?"

"Nope…" She popped out of her egg in her original look, but with a dark green work-style shirt, blue skinny jeans, and yellow high tops; fully sized. I expected an attack from her, but she yawned.

"Can we character transform Ori?" Acei squealed.

"No…I'm tired." She replied.

"Let's get to the hospital…" Acei seemed gloomy. "I want to see Jaci-chi."

**Rima POV**

I hate sitting alone in the bunker. It gives me the creeps, like something will pop up out of nowhere. God I hate that feeling.

"What's the matter Rima" I jumped. I held my hand to my heart.

"Kusukusu don't jump out like that…" I snarled. She perked up.

"I sense Ran and the others and a new chara…" She said. "Come on Rima!" I had no choice I had to follow her. We walked out of the bunker and I silently closed the doors. They always let it slam. Kusukusu led me down a couple of streets to a small hospital.

"They are in there?" I questioned.

"Yes, maybe they're visiting someone?" She said. I stepped in the hospital and I walked through another door to a reception desk. I felt so small I was about the same height from four years ago. I stood on my tiptoes and the receptionist turned around.

"Is there a Hinamori or Miniyu in this place?" I asked. They told me the story about 'Kisayami Miniyu' personally I understood about a stage name, but for Amu it probably annoyed her. The lady turned back around looking through her desktop.

"Yes Miniyu is in Room 203 and Hinamori is in 215…" She stated in a monotone voice.

"Is the Hinamori named Ami or Midori?"

"Ami…" She said. "Here's your pass." She handed me two plastic passes two both rooms. I walked off. It's too easy to get in this place. I took an elevator up to the 2nd floor. I was ambushed by a nurse on her 1st floor so I was crammed in between her and a stretcher. I took a deep breath when I got out. I walked to 215 since it was closer somehow. I opened the room and saw a tiny brunette asleep on the bed with her left arm and leg in a cast, some breathing tubes, and an IV in her arm. Her honey golden eyes opened. She yawned.

"Your one of Onee-chan's friends…" She said. "Is she here to?" I nodded my head. I pulled a wheelchair out of the hallway and placed her in it. I rolled her down past 11 rooms and unlocked the 12th one and wheeled her in.

"Amu, you up?" She stretched her arms; I guess as a sign. "I have a present…" She rolled over and opened her eyes. Immediately they were filled with tears. I heard four pairs of steps come up behind me.

"Rima, Why are you here?" A blonde girl said catching her breath. "And who's in the chair?"

"I'm here to see Amu and I brought Ami with me." I said. I wheeled her over to Amu and she reacted in a manner I'd never seen. Not even when her father died. She sat up and brought Ami into her lap and soaked the back of Ami's gown with tears. "Did something happen?"

"Amu got a call on Saturday that Ami and Midori had died." Tadase said.

"Oh…" I watched over Amu and looked behind her at the girl who was rubbing her ankles.

"Jaci-chi you're not in a cast yet?" The same blonde spoke. I tapped her shoulder.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Acei…" She said. "I'm Jaci's guardian character." She ran over to Jaci setting her head on the bed.

"Acei they won't put a cast on my legs I going to have a wheelchair for the time being." Jaci replied to Acei question.

"I feel bad Jaci…" Tadase said.

"Don't. Kiseki should…" She singled out the chara. It flew out from nowhere and landed on the bed.

"Commoner, you shouldn't have gone after Amu in the first place…" Kiseki said. She snatched him off the bed.

"Tadase can you talk some sense into your chara?" She said. "…Before I rip his head off."

"Wait!" I heard a high voice from the hallway.

"No. It can't be…" I started.

"I think it is…" Nagihiko finished.

"Hello Rikka" Tadase gently greeted.

"Where's Amu?" Rikka quickly questioned.

"Rikka the only reason we are here is because there is an X character in here, but I guess you knew Amu was here to…" Hotaru stated.

"You said you knew Ran was here…" Rikka contradicted.

"I see someone who isn't calm…" Hotaru changed topics. She flew over to Jaci who was on the verge of killing Kiseki. Hotaru touched her forehead and she fell asleep. Kiseki flew up out of Jaci's range.

"Thank you commoner…" Kiseki said than flew back to Tadase.

"We should go now to many people are here." I said.

"Wait…Here is your X character" Amu said she lifted up her bag and picked up the chara gently. "This one surprised me a lot with how calm she was." The chara danced a little on Amu's palm. Rikka came over to Amu and smacked her on the back.

"Good job!" She said. Amu winced in pain. The chara blasted Rikka with some of the web-like ray. The chara hopped on Amu shoulder and gave her a hug. It was protecting her or something. Amu lay back down on the bed and wanted to sleep, Ami was set in her wheelchair. I pushed her back to the other room and Ami had fallen asleep as well. I yawned.

"Everyone's tired…" I said.

"Yeah, I think everyone else is going to sleep for a while now right?" Acei said.

"Mm" everyone replied in unison.

_Tomorrow after school_

"Thank God school's over!" Acei cheered.

"You're still in 9th grade so I don't know why you're complaining. We have it harder. Even Ori has it rougher being a student teacher" I spouted back at the free spirit.

"Rima is a meanie." Acei said covering her mouth, her phone starting ringing and playing this annoying ringtone. It was this high pitched voice screaming to answer the damn phone. I grabbed it and clicked the answer button.

"What do you want?!" I screeched without noticing.

"Uhhh…Nothing" The phone clicked and I handed it back to Acei.

"Rima don't take my phone…" Acei said. "What if that was Jaci."

"It was." I replied.

"Hey Ori… Can you go, maybe, pick up Jaci and Amu?" Acei asked avoiding me.

"I don't have a car dummy." Ori said hitting Acei on the head.

"You could've said no Ori." Acei squealed. We all shared a little chuckle. "Hey we should go to Amu-chi's house, get her stuff, and bring it back to the bunker.

"No, we're moving into Amu's we have Easter on our tails they probably think we're at the bunker as we speak." Ori said.

"Yay, we get to go to Amu-chi's house!" Yaya and Acei cheered. "We'll get everything!" The both squealed.

"Are you sure? I haven't seen Acei doing anything labor wise yet…" I stated.

**Acei POV**

"Just count on me!" I said. "Watashi no Kokoro: Unlock!" I squealed. I know Ori would kill me, but I had to if I was going to have any way of getting stuff over to the house quickly. I sat in the pink sparkly atmosphere I saw Ori she looked pissed.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"I need the extra strength." I replied. "So just for a bit…please"

"Okay." She grabbed my handed and we twirled around our backs faced each other and we pulled in she merged with me sending a surge of energy in my body.

"Chara Nani: Easy Truth" I chimed. "Aw, that's such a dull name…" I whined. "But the outfit isn't horrible." It was a dress that reached halfway up my thigh and had a puffy bottom it had about 7 layers in a purple color the inside the darkest and the outside the lightest and the middle in a transition between the shades, the top being strapless and the same shade as the outside layer on the bottom which had a little lace on the top seam and I wore white tights underneath with some black high heels which had a 3 inch pump to them. My hair was braided again, but in four separate spaces merging into one; connected with a bow. I bowed. "Why am I so calm? This isn't like me."

"You truly wanted to be calm and I represent the truth." Ori said trying to calm me.

"Oh. I'll go get the stuff than. See you later!" I jumped, or tried and landed on my face.

"You have to calm down first…" Ori said. "Otherwise your powers won't work."

"But the bunker is so far away!" I screeched.

"I'll buy you some candy if you can calm down enough…" Ori enticed.

"Isn't that contradicting?" Tadase said.

"Yes, but it's a compromise." Ori replied. I started walking off. Tadase caught up.

"Yaya isn't going to help, so I'll help you out. Plus, you're going to need it there's a lot of stuff." He said.

"Okay, are you sure you want to help?" I asked.

"It's not the task I had in mind, but Yaya completely ditched you." He replied.

"Hey, I have another question." I said.

"What?" He questioned.

"Do you like Jaci back?" I asked. He stopped in his tracks. I looked back and he was blushing slightly. "You do! Oh my god she'll be so happy!" I said. "But then what will she do about Nagi she likes him to." I quickly covered my mouth. "Gomen'nasai, I shouldn't have said that."

"I know this much. Jaci likes me and Fujisaki-kun, Amu is probably confused, but she's always happy around us, so it's confusing to me as well, and Acei you liked me, but you like someone else don't you?" He said. I blushed a shade of red that I never thought was possible.

"No…I don't like anyone else, but you." I said. I did like Tadase, but that green haired kid was in my school and he was really nice to me and I sort of developed feelings for him. I don't know why I lied, but I felt bad about it. I turned around and quietly sobbed on the way back.

"Acei-chan, you're passing the bunker!" Tadase called. I didn't want to turn around my face was surely red. I suddenly came out of my transformation.

"Ori are you going to help to?" I asked.

"Yes, but first I got to go get the house key from Amu." She replied.

"Okay, be careful!" I replied. I turned around and walked back over to the bunker.

"Acei-chan, are you okay? You look like you've been crying." He said worryingly.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just miss Jaci that's all." Another lie, it felt like they were piling up and it turned into a cushion, but at the same time it felt like more weight on my shoulders.

'Hey Acei how old are you truly? If you're in 9th grade you can't be 17." He kept asking question like an interrogator.

"I'm 14, a couple years younger than Jaci. The first time you met me I was 17, but I guess something changed and now I'm 14. That's what it says on my I.D that I'm 14, but I did have proof I was 17 with my birth certificate, but it changed to." I said. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Oh, that sounds confusing. But I guess stuff happens you still look 17." He said.

"I figured out when Jaci's birthday was." I said changing the subject.

"When is it?" He asked picking up an empty box; opening it.

"Sunday, The 11th" I said. "3 days from now." I got some of the sheets and started folding them and stuffing them in the box. "I figured out a lot of things about her. She naturally has dark brown hair, but dyed it black when she was 13, it originally had blue tips, but since it was bleached underneath the blue, when the dye washed out it turned blonde. Then she shaved it on the 4th, the day after you met her, but it wasn't because of you guys it was to protect herself. Yet Yaya dragged her out the door before she could get rid of her wig. The contacts changed her eye color by a couple of shades they were blue when she was born, but when she was around 6 or 7 then changed to a hazel color, but they are slowly changing back." I said. "But now since she broke her ankles for some reason she got rid of the wig and contacts, I guess to get a new start. You won't want to know her afterwards though, she can snap and get angry on the fly and it can turn into fistfights easily." I stated placing the last of the girls' sheets in the box.

"That doesn't mean anything; look Yaya is moving soon so she wanted Jaci-chan or whatever her real name might be to take over her place. Amu can change her trust me." Tadase said. He stuffed the boys' sheets in the box lazily. I grabbed the box and set it to the side.

"Where did these boxes come from?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll take this on outside." Tadase stated.

"Okay." I replied. As soon as the bunker door shut, I felt a box touched my ankles and someone quickly came in front of me and shoved me in. I felt a piece of duct tape go over my mouth and a blindfold get tied behind my head and placed over my eyes. I heard the box sliding on the floor into one of the room and then the box lid was covered and sealed with tape and I heard the door close and lock. I heard a small door close. I guess it was a back door or a storage area because the main door always made a recognizable booming slam. I hated breathing with my nose because I hated the smell of this box. I heard the door slam and I guess he was back in. I quickly got the duct tape off by moving was mouth side to side and pushing it with my tongue. "Tadase, get out there's other people in here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Acei-chan, Where are you?" He said. I kicked the box a couple of time trying to get the tape off I heard a little door open and my door was unlocked I was dragged down into something darker than wherever I was before. When that little door closed I heard it echoing over and over again. I was crying because I could feel the tears running down my face.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked my voice wavering from the sobbing.

"Somewhere safe…" It was a deep female voice, not Ori or Amu. I've never heard this one before. My hands were tied behind me and I had my phone in my back pocket. I had Ori and Tadase number on speed dial because of Jaci. She was smart. I clicked one of the numbers and tossed the phone to the side.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned after I heard the phone click. "Do I have to stay_ quiet_?" I said.

"Just shut up we are almost there…" She responded. "If you need to know so badly I will tell you, but you have to close your phone." I was stunned. She ripped open the box I couldn't see her face if was half covered by a bandana, but her hair was snow white and it wasn't a wig. It was extremely long and white. She grabbed my phone and threw it. I heard it shatter. I took this as a chance. I kicked her in the face and hopped out of the box. She wasn't smart enough to tie my feet or she didn't have time. I stood on her and kicked her again and knocked her out.

"Where am I?" There wasn't much light, but I saw her phone light up. I cut my hands free with the knife she had in her hand; it was surprising sharp. I picked it up it was a message from someone. I couldn't read it was in code or something. I dialed in the one number I knew; Jaci's number. I held the phone to my face. I heard the phone click. _'The number you have dialed is not available at the moment, please try again later.' _I shined the light over to where my phone was. It wasn't completely shattered, but I couldn't click any of the number on the screen. I looked through my contacts. I tried Tadase's he was the next number in my list.

"Who is this?" I heard his voice coming through the other end.

"It's Acei. I need help. I'm scared and this woman might wake up at any point." I wiped some of the tears off my face. I put the phone on speaker and held out the phone for light.

"Just stay calm." He said.

** Tadase POV**

How am I supposed to help her I have no clue where she is right now, I heard her scream. "She's awake…" I heard panicked footsteps. "…and she has a knife." I heard tiny whimpers. The phone clicked and worry set in. Ori walked down the steps and I heard the booming slam of the two doors.

"Where's Acei?" She questioned swinging the keychain around her finger. "Huh why's the storage room door is cracked open she said leaning to the side a bit; pointing to the floor. I turned my head around to the slightly cracked door.

"I think she went down there." I said. I heard a piercing scream. Ori ran ahead of me whipping out a pocket knife. "Ori how long have you had a pocket knife?" I asked.

"I found it on the side of the road." She said. "Now let's go!" She charged down the stairs. I followed behind closely. Another scream rang through the air, but stopped abruptly. It was replaced by crying. I saw a flash of light waving, scanning the area. Ori stopped in front of me and I slightly bumped into her back. She let out a battle cry. "Uwah" I backed up onto the stairs and felt the wall for a light switch. I found one and quickly switched in on. Ori was standing oblivious and quickly stepped in front of her and darted around. I shuffled back down the stairs and looked for Acei. I turned my head to the right and saw her curled up into a ball holding her side; tear soaked. "Die you vile beast!" Ori screeched and pounced on someone and stabbed them in the back. I heard them wince in pain. "How dare you hurt my master…"Ori said as she twisted the knife. Acei stood up holding her side with her tiny hands.

"Ori calm down…" She said.

"Calm down? She fucking stabbed you!" Ori complained. Acei, slowly walking to Ori, still had tears falling down her face. I heard a clap and Ori brought her hand to her face.

"I said calm down…" She said. I've never seen Acei serious. "Give me your jacket." She demanded. Ori handed over her jacket and the sound of ripping cloth filled the air. She had ripped both sleeves tying them together and wrapping her waist, and then held it again. "You can finish her off Ori." She spoke. She sighed as put her hands back on her waist. I heard the breaking of some bones and Ori dragged the body off. "Tadase-kun, can you help me up the stairs?" Acei asked.

"Sure." I responded.

"I think I twisted my ankle when I ran off" She said. She knelt down to check on her ankle. "I know it was a spur of the moment thing to say, but you know you can't walk on a bad ankle." She said chuckling a bit. She lifted up a bit of her pants leg and pressed on it a bit. "Yeah…It's a bit puffy…" she said.

"I think there's a crutch over here." I said. I walked over into a bit a darkness, and then Ori came back in slammed the door behind her.

"Ori, you actually came to save me!' Acei squealed.

* * *

**Jaci: Part one :)**

**Amu: Another cliffhanger...**

**Jaci: What's so bad about cliffhangers?**

**Okay Quick Questions:**

**Why did that happen to Acei? Or was just my brain's way of liking supense?**

**Did Ori get the key? Maybe she was too lazy. Ori: I'm happy I'm back, but you still suck.**

**Who was the person? You'll probably never found out because Ori murdered her/him...**

**Finally, Wasn't that Jaci scene the cutest? (Kawaii)**

**Amu: I have Anemia?**

**Jaci: And a short temper...**

**Amu: What did you say?**

**Jaci: On with the chapter?**

**Amu: This is the end of the chapter**

**Jaci: Oh right...Oh, and the reason why I have done anything is because I have three more fanfictions. One is a joint story, or whatever you call it, with another author named. I Love Cookie Doe I Scream, another one is an O.H.H.C (Ouran Highschool Host Club, don't you love acronyms?), and the last one is Black Butler, WARNING ABOUT BLACK BUTLER: ALOIS TRANCY IS BACK :D**

**Amu: Who?**

**Jaci: A person...**

**Amu: Do a crossover so I can meet this Alois person...**

**Jaci: Will do.**

**Amu: *doing the outro* Have a good Read, Luagh, and Cry... XOX Jaci & Amu :) **


	8. What could happen now? Part Two

**Jaci: Okay another chapter!**

**Amu: Don't you mean part 2?**

**Jaci: Yes...**

**Tadase: It took you like a month to release this one.**

**Jaci: I couldn't think I had a writers' block after every long paragraph...**

**Amu: I heard you have more fanfictions...**

**Jaci: Where did you here that?!**

**Amu Let's see you have another Shugo Chara, an Ouran High school host club, Black Butler, Maid sama, Another, Elfen Lied, Fruits Basket...The list goes on readers.**

**Jaci: I have ADHD I had a lot of good ideas to!**

**Nagihiko: On with the chapter...**

* * *

**Jaci POV**

I sat on a hospital bed looking at my ankles. I poked them a little bit and didn't feel any pain, so I stood up keeping an arm against the wall. Amu was asleep and I didn't want to stay here, so I grabbed a sweatshirt out of my school bag and slipped it over my shirt. I put my wig back on and hastily made my way out of the room. I walked down the stairs, being cautious of my ankles, and walked out of the door. Amu's house, or the bunker, wasn't far from here. I stiffly walked around the corner and saw a recognizable purple haired man. I quickly through the wig off and stuffed it in my purse. I put my hair in a side braid and fixed the shaved side. "E-Excuse me, Mister…" I called. He turned around.

"Jaci-chan…?" He questioned. I forgot he saw me without a wig. I chuckled nervously.

"I'm out of the hospital…" I said.

"How come you don't have crutches or a cast?" He asked.

"I was fine without them." I answered.

"We're going to Amu's house do you need help finding it?" He said.

"Yeah, last time I was there I was carried." I said. I hobbled over to him.

"Are you sure you don't need any crutches or anything?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said.

"Here's a bus stop, so we don't have to walk." He said.

"You want to pay money when we can just walk; you don't have to worry about me. I've dealt with more than broken ankles." I walked off and he caught up.

"You never care about your health much do you?" he asked.

"No, if I can walk, then I should walk. I hate taking the easy way out of things. I feel weak when I do." I said. "I could've lived with my grandmother, but I can't now because she thinks I'm dead and Mama and Papa are long gone. If I go and take the easy way out you guys would never see me again." I knew what I said and I meant it. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes. "But I don't want to take the easy way because I don't want to leave you guys, ever." I let myself cry, I didn't want to hold it back any longer. It hurt when I did and it left an empty feeling inside. "You guys are my only friends; it would kill me if you hated me, so please forgive me for lying to you about my actual appearance." I said.

"I forgive you and I'm sure the other will to." He said. I hear a piercing shriek.

"White crow…!" I knew those words.

"Did someone just say white crow?" Nagi asked.

"Follow me." I called. I darted off. My arms stayed stiff behind me and I increased my speed. I stood in front of the bunker. I walked inside. "Acei-chan, you okay?!" I called into the bunker. I saw a small door pried open. The light was on and Acei was cowering in fear.

"Jaci-chi, someone got Ori." She said.

"Watashi no Kokoro: Unlock…Chara Nani: Sweet Dream." I called. The wings weren't out. "Go Tight!" I spawned two nodachi swords. They clinked against the ground.

"Jaci-chi, you have a new power and it's attached to your leg." Acei cheered. I looked to the side.

"...What the hell, why do I have gloves…" I swung the swords around my wrist like a baton. "Which way did they go Acei?" I asked.

"Out that door…" I heard Tadase behind me.

"If you were there why didn't you do anything Tadase?!" Acei screamed from the bracelet.

"Shut up Acei…" I barked. I busted through the wooden door. "Ori where are you?!" I called. Something ran into me and pushed me to the ground. I crossed my swords and pushed them off. I slid back into the light and they ambushed me again.

"Jaci…?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head towards them.

"B-brother…" I dropped my swords. I wrapped my arms around him. I was crying uncontrollably. Acei was out of my wristband.

"How many people are in your family Jaci?" Acei asked.

"I have one brother and one sister, but I thought Onii-chan pasted away." I replied. I felt his arms wrap around and he picked me up in a swinging hug. I was giggling.

"I thought you died Jaci, you were away for gone for so long." Onii said.

"Everybody this Kato Azaki, but he just prefers Azaki…" I said.

"You're still a midget Jaci." He said.

"Shut up…" I muttered. Ori came out of the room; hitting him in the back. "Ori stop it. I think you're hurting Onii-chan." I winced in a bit of pain. My ankle couldn't support the sudden weight of Acei jumping on my back.

"Jaci-chi I need help up the stairs." She said. I fell under the weight and she got off. She landed on her right foot.

"Jaci…" he started. "Did you break your ankles?"

"Yes…" I said. "Why do you care…?" I muttered.

"You injured yourself, why wouldn't I care?" Onii scolded. I rolled my eyes and he squeezed my face with his hands. "Look at me when I talking to you…"

"You're not the boss of me just because you're older." I retorted. I woke up. "Huh…?" I sat up in the uncomfortable desk. The class laughed a bit.

"It's about time you returned to earth Jaci-san…" The teacher barked. I pushed my hair around to the front of my shoulder and was relieved. I was glad I didn't have black half-shaved hair on me. The bell rang and I stretched grabbing my stuff and walking out of that classroom. I grabbed a small notebook and separated it from the pile and walked into my next class before going to lunch; setting my stuff down. I stretched and yawned a lot going down the hallway. I ran into someone while paying attention to the neat handwriting in my book. Since I am only 4'7" and 65 pounds; I fell backwards onto the ground.

"Jaci-chan, Is that you?" Someone asked. I looked up at the unfamiliar face.

"Who are you?" I asked; pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"What do you mean, I'm Tadase don't you remember me?" He said.

"No…I don't remember anything except for the last 2 minutes." I answered.

"Tadase-kun, don't walk so—fast…" I heard another voice. I stood up fixing my jacket. This girl had long blonde hair with brunette extensions. "Jaci-chan…?" Another voice questioned. I started walking off. I clenched my book tightly. The two ran up behind me. "Jaci-chan is something wrong?" The girl asked.

"I'm being pestered by people I don't know." I answered snidely. "Let me explain this before you ask any questions." I said facing them. "You see, this book is my memory book. I was shot when I was _five_ not six, so I'm 14 not 15. When I was shot I forgot _everything_ and I started writing my days down because after one or two days. I forgot what I did, got dates wrong, all the basic day to day things, even school. So long story short, if you're not in this book. I don't know you." I took a deep breath. "I can be normal again, but it may result in death." I said.

"May we see the book?" The boy asked.

'You're not in it." I said.

"At least check the last date you have in there." He said. I flipped through the tabs grabbing the last one and flipping it open. I pointed.

"I sit in the hospital next to a friend whose name always slips my mind and I feel like I'm going…" I stopped. "That's where it ends." I gave them the book. "If you want to find yourself in it go ahead and try. Giving you a piece of advice, if I don't get that book back I could forget everything." I said walking away.

**Acei POV**

I stretched my out arm over the desk and laid my head on it. "Acei-san, please pick your head up." I grunted. "Do you not feel good?" The teacher asked.

"No, I've had a bad headache for the past couple of days." I responded.

"Would you like to go to the nurse?" She asked.

"I don't know where it is…" I stated.

"Who would take Acei-san to the nurse?" The teacher asked around the classroom. No one offered their hand except for the boy who sat up front. "Thank you Sanjo-kun." The teacher praised. I stood up with help from the desk. We walked out of the classroom.

"Kairi…" I started; breaking the silence. "…how come you stayed back a year?" I asked.

"It's because I just didn't want to see the others yet." He answered. A little green chara floated off his shoulder and whispered something in his ear making him nod. "Are you related to Jaci Azaki-senpai?" He asked.

"Not blood related, but I'm very close to her." I said.

"Do you know what really happened that day?" He questioned.

"Her parents were shot in front of her." I said.

"No, I can tell you what truly happened and why Jaci put it the way she did." He said. "She was turning five that day along with her brother Kato, now Kato disappeared after this, but this has nothing to do with him, it's her parents. Her parents didn't want twins and Jaci was the second one to be born, so she was hazed upon and abused in her younger years. One dad Kukai's brother got a call from Nana Lee, her mother, to come _get_ Jaci, but when he heard _get_ he thought the was being hired as a hit man, it's very strange, so he came with a gun, which sent her mother and father into a protective state. She hid underneath of them and Kaido killed them both along with Manami."

"Wait, who's Manami?" I asked.

"Manami is Jaci's baby sister." He said.

"Jaci's sister is alive." I said.

"That's her cousin." He stated.

"I'm kind of wondering how you know this, but continue." I silenced myself.

"Jaci's memory is kind of screwed up, so her brain redid all of the bad memories waking them seem more peaceful before everything bad happens." He finished.

"Kairi, thank you for telling me, what you said makes a lot more sense." I said. I looked over and he was slightly blushing. "Kairi-kun, are you free this Saturday?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He questioned.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go out with me, have a little fun." I suggested. I scribbled my number on his hand with a pen I had in my pocket. "Call me whenever, I listened to you and I always will." I said.

"Thank you, Acei-san." He said. I held his hands with both of mine.

"Meet me at the park on Saturday. It will really make my day if you do." I said smiling. We got to the nurses' office and I kissed him on the cheek before entering the room. I can tell he didn't expect it because he held his cheek for a couple of seconds before walking away. I saw the nurse pop out of the doorway.

"I'll be with you in a minute, just sign in." She chimed.

"Uh, I just need an aspirin." I said.

"Acei, come here." A familiar voice called. The voice came from the tiny room. I walked over to the room and I looked into the room. Jaci sat there monotone-like holding an ice pack to her head. She had cuts and scrapes covering her body.

"Ah, Jaci what happened!" I screeched.

"I just fell down a hill when I was walking to class. They sent me to the middle school because the other nurse was out sick and I was bleeding everywhere." She snarled. "That stupid kid with blonde hair knocked me down, he kept saying sorry and that it was an accident. It might've been, but you know my short temper and so I yelled at him and now I'm here."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"I got a glimpse of his book, it said Hotori, but I don't know who the hell he is anymore." She stated.

"I'll go talk to him. You forgot him so just read your memory book and you'll be fine." I started walking out of the door.

"Acei-san, he has my book and you'll get in trouble for being in the high school part of the school without me." She warned.

"I'll be fine; I look like a high school student." I winked and grabbed an aspirin from the nurses' cabinet and skipped out the nurses' office. I walked into the high school and the three of them stood outside of the auditorium door wearing their capes, Yaya wasn't there so I assume they were waiting for her.

"Acei-san, why are you here?" Tadase asked.

"Because she fell down the hill and I came over here to say something about it." I said.

"Is she injured that badly?" Amu said.

"No, she doesn't remember anyone and it's making her anger worse so I came to apologize because of her behavior and she needs that book you have." I pointed to Tadase. "You want her to remember you, right?" I said.

"Yes, because if she doesn't remember us she can't be the new queen's chair." Nagihiko said.

"What about Rima-senpai?" I asked.

"She doesn't go here she just came to visit Amu while she was here. I think she is back in America by now." Nagihiko answered.

"Oh, well she'll be excited to here that when she gets out of this funk, it's rarely that it happens though. You see like any heart egg I sat there before I was born and I listened to her troubles, not being able to do anything. I would make songs harmonize in her head and she would slowly learn them and hum them around the house, but when she went to live in the tent she couldn't hum those soft melodies because she would been noticed easier by social services and be taken away. So she turned mute. She really doesn't like to talk to anyone in general, but she started warming up to all of you and you made her depression, maybe if you met her earlier in her life she wouldn't be so depressed now. Because maybe you could've prevented a lot more than you think you can." I took a breath of air and started humming the soft melody and I felt relaxed. "You see how easy that sounds low long notes. **(A/N: I'm thinking of Lilium –Elfen Lied Soundtrack). **May I have the book, Tadase-senpai?" I outstretched a hand.

"Uh, well speaking of the book, I kind of dropped it somewhere." Amu chimed.

"How the hell did you drop it?!" I screamed. I covered my mouth. "Where did you drop the book?" I restated.

"I think I dropped it outside." She said.I looked out of the window. Rain was hitting the window making a soft pitter patter noise.

"Oh shit…" I charged out of the door, kicking the loose door open, I ran out into the field scanned every inch. Jaci's memories…could be washed away by the same thing that she dreads. It may be hard to understand, why would she dread rain? Well rain was hitting the window as her parents and sister were murdered. She said rain hit the windows outside the closet and she could hear it, but her fears kicked in making every noise amplify intensely. I saw the little book lying in the grass and I ran over picking it up. I turned it over. It wasn't the right book. I threw it across the field. I was overreacting; maybe I can sit her down and tell her everything as she rewrote it. Maybe she won't care about the pictures inside they only make her grieve anyways. Why leave Jaci depressed, when I can make everything happy and everything so pleasant instead of saying: You were shot in the head and your parents and sister are dead while your brother has been missing for ten years. I walked back into the building and fixed my soaked hair and uniform. "I hate you, Amu-senpai, because you and Tadase, Jaci will be screwed up. I hate both of you!" I screamed at them. I turned around and I saw Jaci. Her melancholy face stared at me with hatred. She knocked me on the ground with a slight push. She kicked me in the side. I took a sharp breath and Nagihiko subdued her by holding her arms behind her.

"Acei, you think that by screaming at them I'm going to get better. It's not their fault, it's mine." She said. "If you ever think of talking to me you better say you sorry to them first." She pulled her arms out and stepped over me.

"Jaci-chi, don't hate me! I was trying to help you!" I pleaded.

"You're not helping at all you dumbass, all you're doing is making things worse for me." She coughed a couple times and spitted up some blood. "Like I said worse, I wasn't supposed to move because falling down I punctured a lung, but I guess you were more content or past then present." She snarled. She walked out the door into the rain, picked up the book I threw, and walked back in. "You see, this is the right book, I just bought a new one not too long ago, but you weren't around. I thought you were supposed to be my bodyguard, but it turns out you nothing but a piece of trash for a dream." I felt myself go through a darkening process, everything was dark and depressing and my clothes changed from a nice bright blue to a black and grey outfit. It was a grey skirt that reached mid-thy, a black corset with silver trim, and a pair of black, tall boots that went up to my knee and had a 2-inch heel. My hair went short and my eyes dimmed to a dark green color. I had the number 0014 printed on my arm in an army style text and my nails were painted silver. An x was placed in both zeros. Jaci glared daggers into me. "Like I said trash…" A clap went through the hallway. Jaci touched her face.

"Jaci-chan, you just screwed yourself over. You realize Mizi hasn't come out in weeks and now Acei is gone. If this continues you won't be able to live with yourself." Amu said grabbing Jaci's shoulders.

"Amu-chan…" I heard Tadase say.

"You care for the girl who barely even knows your name, but if she didn't already say anything about it I've been messed up for too long. My parents are dead along with my sister; my brother is gone and is probably dead or if not dead close to being dead, I'm slowly dying if you don't already know because you see I'm just a piece of scum and should slowly be dying, so you know I think I am. While turmoil settled around me as a child I had no choice but to rely on a song. A song that did nothing except make me more depressed. Maybe if this bullet were removed I would be okay, but since it's almost impossible for me to live through that procedure without a mistake, I might as well die. So while you can try to find something that can help me you will only go in circles." She cried. Tears flowed down her face.

"Jaci-san please read your book!" Nagihiko screamed.

"Why should I?" She questioned.

"We need the optimistic, sugar-loving, hyperactive Jaci back." Amu said.

"It's won't do anything on your part. All you will be able to do is watch me lose my memory again time after time." She said.

"And we'll help you." Tadase said.

"Please Jaci-chi! I really want to help you because the past will help your future!" I yelled. Amu grabbed the book and flipped through the last couple of pages.

"It's only the first day I've known Sissy and her friend, but they are all very nice. I even have a new job. I wish everyday could be surrounded by people like Sissy. I love singing this song even though it's slightly depressing and I can barely remember it, well now I can't really say anything good about it. Sissy actually came to see me today and she was very worried. I hate when I'm pitied. Well my hand hurts now, bye-bye." Amu read aloud. "I hate Ori, she keeps trying to make me talk and then she tries to force me into different clothes. At least Sissy didn't ditch me, she may have dragged me to a hell for five minutes, but she still loves me. She might even start working with me, Yay!" Jaci grabbed the book.

"I remember y'all don't worry." She cheered. I felt the X get removed and I was back in a normal uniform. I sighed of relief. She spun around. "Wait. The pain is gone." She said. She shrugged her shoulders and kept spinning, she ran into a wall. She giggled.

"Well, now we have to restrain her again don't we?" Nagihiko said frustrated.

"Let her have fun, she's remembering everything. You don't know how she feels right know." I said standing up.

"The assembly isn't starting yet right guys?!" Yaya said coming down the hallway.

**Nagihiko POV**

"We have had a hole in the Guardians since Rima left, so filling her place after being gone for about 7 weeks is Jaci Azaki! The new Queen's chair!" Yaya cheered. Jaci came up and stood on stage. She froze up a bit standing in front of the crowd. I put her cape on.

"You'll be fine Queen." I said comforting her. Everyone was aweing at the tiny girl who stood on the stage wearing an oversized cape. It was pretty adorable when she started rocking on her feet as Tadase announced new rules.

"Our last rule, which was finally agreed on…" A screamed filled the audience. "What's wrong?!"

"Acei-senpai, what's wrong?!" Jaci stood there rocking back and forth on her feet. She stopped. She approached the microphone and clapped, sending a high pitched noise and feedback through the auditorium. Everyone focused. She stepped off and whispered something into Amu's ear.

"Someone please remove Acei-san from the room and take her to the nurse, she seems to have blacked out." Amu commanded. She backed away and left the microphone open. Jaci stood on the podium, which she could barely stand at with her size. Her small meek voice filled the room.

"Please note that Acei-san has a similar brain injury as I do, she may pass out every once in a while, if you ever see Acei or myself stumbling around or holding our heads it's best to help us because our disease is very rare and could lead to death. I'm sure no one wants to have anyone die around here. Thank you." She stepped off the podium and sat on the stage in a ball.

"Jaci-chan, why are you a ball?" Yaya asked.

"I'm scared of people…" She answered. "I could feel their eyes piercing me as I stood up there." Everyone left the room except the Guardians we had to stay behind and clean up a bit. Jaci emerged from her shell. "Where is Mizi, she isn't in my bag." She asked.

"Mizi has been out in weeks you know." Amu said.

"Tadase there's an X egg!" Kiseki called.

"I got this one." She said.

"I'm coming with you Jaci-san." I said. "Watashi no Kokoro: Unlock, Chara Nani: Beat Jumper."

"Watashi no Kokoro: Unlock, Chara Nani: Sweet Dream." She called with a cheer. "This is the same chara transform just cuter!" She cheered. Her hair had large curls, yet it still reached the floor. She wore a simple kimono that went down to her hips, but had the long sleeves; it also had a pair of black, not decorative, flats. Her weapon was a violin it was a solid oak violin paired with a matching bow. She hopped off the stage and placed the violin over her back in a case.

"Wait, Jaci do you make '?' eggs?" Amu asked.

"Yes, I believe that was listed as my job." She answered. "And that is what'll happen today, since I need to start working again."

**Jaci POV**

My arm was grabbed by Nagihiko as I started walked out the door. "Sweet lullaby…" I sung a soft tone that matched my meek voice. He fell down and I kept singing. Rhythm came out of Nagihiko and turned quickly to an egg again. The question mark and beautiful purple color was missed. I rolled the egg up my sleeve. The other three came towards me. I reached out for the dazed Nagihiko's hand.

"Holy crown…!" Tadase called. I grabbed the boy's hand and he pulled me in. I stood up and tightened my grip on his hand as me made our way out the door. I pulled out the violin. I let the egg roll out and I placed it on the strings of the instrument. I played low notes and slowly, but I increases my pace making the notes higher.

"Go forth my egg and make me proud!" I cheered. This was Acei doing this. I had no self-control over my body at all in this moment, but why would she do this. While she sick to, is it because she thinks this is a dream?

"Chara Nani: Beat Dream!" Nagihiko called. I sat in a pink light completely and utterly frustrated while Acei tried to make things better. Mizi showed up her look had some dust on it. I held the little chara and dusted her off. Her dark blue short hair swayed back and forth as if blown by wind and her small white dress blew with it; her purple eyes filling with sorrow.

"Jaci-chan, you need to stop Acei. She is the one who is making this worse. Believe me and we can change her. Let's go for one last character transformation before I go back in my egg." Mizi said.

"Why do you have to stay away Mizi?" I asked.

"You still don't believe in me, you stay quiet and I can't even help you." She said.

"No, you can help me." I cried. I grabbed the chara and brought it in for a hug. "Chara Nani: Sweet Memories!" I fell onto my knees exhausted, beaten up. I looked at my bruised body and I was held back by Transformed Tadase and Yaya, while Amu purified the egg. My outfit only consisted of tight bandages and a pair of small white angel wings. My hair was down and straight. I could once see my 4'5" body as it should be. Completely wounded, yet treated of all pains. I straightened my body. I stared at my hands for a moment. I walked over to the struggling girl. "I'm too over powered, but that is all because of these horrible dreams I created. They were both selfish desires and not who I wanted to be, so now I am cleansed and this is the last time I will ever see them. This is the last time I will save you guys ever again! Angel's Blessing!" I cried. My wings fluttered a bit as the room's evil aura went away. Everything always went black, but this time things went white.

"Jaci-chan, Jaci-chan, wake up!" I felt someone shaking my body. The voice became clearer and the voice was Sissy's. I woke up in a comfortable bed. It was pink and satin. "Oh, what a relief; you were out for another week, Jaci…" Amu said.

"I was out for a week?!" I cried.

"Well, you did use a lot of Mizi and Acei's powers, along with the combined transformation, and your bad immune system. You kind of fell asleep for a while." She said comforting me. She gave me a small hug. "Ah, Jaci you're really warm."

"Why does all this stuff happen to me? It's like I took away all your bad luck and it's happening to me." I said rolling over in the bed.

"It's just a coincidence, Jaci-chan. Just get some rest. You might have a couple visitors, so try and stay up." She said.

"That's a contradicting statement Sissy." I giggled. I coughed a bit. She left the room and closed the door softly behind herself. About five minutes later the door opened.

"Jaci-chi, how are you feeling?" Yaya asked.

"I'm fine." She opened the door and the two other people in the group came in. Yaya hopped over my tiny lump in the bed and lied next to me bringing me in for a hug. I could feel myself short of breath. I turned into a ball getting out of her grasp. I uncurled and sat up in the bed. "Yaya-chan you almost killed me!" I screeched.

"Sorry Jaci-chi, but you haven't been up in a while. I was really happy." She answered.

"Oh, Nagi, I'm sorry about how irrational Acei was last week." I laughed nervously.

"Eh, Acei is still up and walking around, but you have nothing to do with that situation at all." He made no sense.

"So Acei is just separated now?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered. They each sat on the bed.

"So how much homework did I miss?" I asked.

"Well you were out for 7 weeks and 3 days and then you were out for another week, so we brought a binder full of notes and homework." Amu said popping her head in. "I collected your homework and Tadase and Nagi wrote your notes, while Yaya gathered up you're new documents. You need to look through each of the documents and highlight problems and then sign the paper where you see your typed up name." She said.

"Where's the binder I would like to get started." I said.

"I'll get it for you Jaci-san." Tadase said. He got off the bed and started out the door.

"Sissy, may I use your desk?" I asked. She nodded and Tadase came upstairs with the binder. He sat it in my lap. "Thank you Tadase-kun." I said with a smile.

"It's good to see your better you know, it really scared us the first time because every time we saw you in the hospital you were the same way. Your hands were together under your head and you didn't twitch or move. Flowers died before you woke up." Nagihiko said.

"Thank you for worrying, but it wasn't necessary because I had worse times in hospitals. Once before I met you or even Mizi, I came down with pneumonia, it got to the point where I couldn't move or I would be short of breath and I'd start a coughing fit. I lay for months before I could eat or drink and I couldn't take it anymore. I immediately went blank and everything went black. The doctors said I had been out for about two years before I woke up." I said.

"I saw that on the news, but I think it was when you were laying on your side wincing in pain as you tried answering questions. You looked as if you were on the verge of tears." Tadase said. "You were only six years old weren't you?"

"Yes, that's right." I said.

"Oh yeah, they always got you medical records on how you were doing and when you woke up you were still in a sight daze and to everyone's shock you were doused in blood. You were still able to answer questions and my mother kept sending you get well cards as soon as soon she heard you were an orphan." Nagihiko laughed.

"Amu you have my bag, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll get it for you." She reached into her closet and pulled out two different bags setting them next to me.

"I have those letters in here somewhere; I saved them because they were so nice. I cried when I read them." I pulled out the notes. "These are them if I'm correct." I handed him one of the cards.

"Yes, this is her hand-writing." He said.

"I would love to meet her, she was very friendly and I felt like I had another mother really." I said. I opened the binder and flipped through the papers going to the first. I pulled a pencil out and scribbled on the paper flipping through them stopping and scanning the notes. I opened the blue folder and looked through the documents. I grabbed a highlighter and looked through the documents. They need more art supplies? I'll need to see what's happening to them all. I grabbed a small notepad and wrote down notes. I looked back at the documents. There were too many problems and I only signed one. A document stating that every student is separated from another as soon as something is spotted. I yawned. I still had some things to look over homework and a large document. I've been doing this for 7 hours and it hasn't stopped.

**Amu POV**

Jaci hasn't emerged since we left the room. She really reminds me of Mama, the way she can be kind but stern and she's always taking her work seriously when she deep into, but I believe any minute now she'll come running down the stairs and somehow include a piece of her homework in a small conversation. "Amu-chi, Jaci is starting to worry me. She hasn't come out of the room since she woke up. Can I go check on her?" Yaya asked.

"Sure Yaya, if she's still working tell her she needs to come down and eat." I said. Yaya ran up the stairs. She came back down and looked up the stairs and ran back to the couch. Jaci came down the stairs; rubbing her eyes. She sat on the couch and watched whatever was on with the others. I could hear her dainty yawn from the kitchen. "Jaci-chan, could you come here. I need some help." I stated from the kitchen. Little thumps came from the living room and she came in the kitchen.

"Yes, is something wrong?" She asked. "Oh, Amu-chan how much pepper did you use?" She coughed a bit.

"That's what it says in the recipe Jaci-chan." I answered. She glanced at the recipe; pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"You got your proportions wrong. Do you want me to do this?" She said. I back away from the stove and let her take over. The sound the water made going down the drain was very quiet. The pot made a clinking sound on the stove, but everything was quiet from then on. She followed the recipe, but it had a different taste to it; a better taste.

"Jaci-chan, did you do something different to the soup?" I asked.

"No, but it might be the extra dose of TLC." She said. "I use tender, love, and care in everything I cook. I believe it makes everything a lot better."

"It's really good Jaci-san." Nagihiko said.

"Thank you." She bowed. "I'll go clean up."

"Azaki-san, you need to sit down you're going to overwork yourself." Tadase said. She turned around.

"You just used my last name. I don't mind it, but it quite nice. Hearing Jaci over and over again gets annoying." She smiled and way her way back into the kitchen.

"She completed avoided the whole point of using a stern voice." Tadase said. I laughed.

"You don't need to worry, she's paying us back. She probably felt like a burden." I said. I covered my mouth. I didn't just say that, right?

"Sissy, I'm not a burden am I?" She asked. I tried to come up with an answer, but I could just stutter. "I can only wish for a day where I'm not hated, but as if a wish could ever do anything anymore, because apparently all my wish and dreams are selfish. I'll leave when I'm finished cleaning." She said and she became quiet as a pot had a swishing sound as it was being cleaned. She exit the kitchen went upstairs and gathered her things. "I'll be at school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Sunday…" Yaya said.

"And there is a meeting tomorrow if I read the schedule correctly." She opened and closed the door behind herself.

"What did I do…?" I muttered. I held my hand to my held. "What is she going to do, she's sick to."

"Just call her; she has a cell phone on her." Yaya said.

"She won't want to talk to me." I said.

"Just apologize at the meeting tomorrow, Amu-chan." Tadase said.

"Okay." I responded. The morning we left early to see if Jaci was wandering around.

"Ah, Hinamori-san…!" A voice called. I looked over and Tsukasa was coming over.

"Hello Tsukasa-sensei, how have you been?" I asked.

"You know how I work over at the high school now, right?" He dodged my question.

"Yes…" I answered.

"Well, your friend is over there asleep in my office." He said.

"Really, Thank you Tsukasa, we were just looking for her." I said. I went towards the others and told them. We stared into the counselor's small office. "Acei-chan…?" She poked her head up.

"Amu-chi, did you come here looking for Jaci? I heard she was lost." She spoke.

"How do you know?" Yaya asked.

"I'm basically her sister; I always know when something is wrong." She answered. "Plus, she sent me a long e-mail last night. It took me an hour because she got upset and when she's upset she likes using big words to describe her feelings. It's really a pain in the ass."

"Did she say where she was going?" I asked.

"No, she never does. Though she usually just goes to a little hill, she will sit there and watch the stars all night." She responded. "But if you did something to make her upset; just leave her alone; alright, Amu-chi?" Her eyes pierced me. We started walking towards the garden because we needed to get ready. Jaci sat there monotone as we opened the door, she went through paper after paper; occasionally writing something on a notepad.

"Azaki-san, are you alright?" Tadase asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, I slept well, I just got here, and now I have to go." She said tapping papers, than standing up the chair pushing back a little.

"You need to stay here for the meeting." I said.

"It's not in the guidelines. As long as I complete my tasks for that day I'm fine to leave." She walked over and placed the stack of papers in my hand. "I have highlighted problems, wrote down said problems, and signed the perfect documents. Now I must be leaving I have someone to talk to." I grabbed her arm.

"Please stay here until the end of the meeting; we would like some insight on how to run the school." I said.

"No, what is highlighted is what you should fix." She moved out of my grip and walked out the door.

"You should apologize, Amu-chi." Yaya said.

"I know I should, but she probably won't listen." I said.

**Tadase POV**

Amu is too stressed from this situation. Jaci probably just needs time to cool down and she'll be back to normal, but Amu doesn't understand. "Amu-chi, Jaci-chi left us some cookies!" Yaya cheered.

"She left us something?" Amu questioned.

"Yes and the look really good!" Yaya cheered again. She opened the Tupperware box holding the cookies and grabbed one. She took a small bite out of it. "Amu-chi try one, they're chocolate chip." She handed one to Amu. The door opened again.

"Do you like them? I can see that Yaya is enjoying them. The only reason they're there is because I meant to have them when we all met up this morning, but you all came so late. I can't eat any of them though." Jaci said walking up and grabbing a pencil.

"Sure you can Jaci-chi!" Yaya chimed while eating one of the cookies. She shoved one in Jaci's mouth. Jaci ran out the door and came back in a second later.

"What was that about?" Nagihiko asked.

"I can't eat sugar." She said.

"Are you allergic to it?" I asked.

"No, but I can get headaches, stomachaches, and I can black out momentarily; I was just born like that." She said. Another day passed on quiet and quickly. It was Monday morning when it started. She wasn't there sitting in her desk, but about an hour later she came back. It was like nothing had ever happened. This continued every hour. She would be there for the end of each class, but not be there at all in the first part. She stopped coming to school for about two months. It was nearing Christmas and we hadn't heard a word from Jaci. Amu spoke up.

"She has to be at the hospital." She spoke.

"How do you know that exactly?" Acei said. She had helped us throughout the year telling us more about Jaci so she came back and starting helping us more while she was absent.

"She doesn't have a home, she could've gotten sick." She retorted.

"Who wants to go see if Jaci is at the hospital?" Acei asked around. Everyone raised their hand including me. "Then let's go." Acei walked out of the door and started going down the street. We caught up and we were already there, standing in front of the hospital. She held the door open and we all gathered in.

"We are here to see if a girl by the last name Azaki is in this building." Acei asked.

"Oh yes, she hasn't come out of her coma since her operation. She hasn't budged or twitched, but she is still alive." The receptionist said.

"She had an operation?" I asked.

"Uh, yes, it was to remove the bullet that has been in the frontal cortex of her brain. Do you guys happen to be her friends?" She asked.

"Yes." Acei answered.

"She left you this. It's a note." The woman slid over a paper. The note crinkled open. The P.A. turned on.

"Pardon the interruption, but we have a missing patient last name is Azaki, first name was withheld." The P.A. clicked and some nurses came running by. A guy with short blonde hair ran down the stairs with a small girl. I focused a little more.

"Oh there's Kato; hey Kato-kun!" Acei greeted. He turned his head.

"Acei-san, can you sign us out? Jaci is being treated like a science experiment." Kato spoke.

"Yeah, it's no problem." She scribbled on a clipboard. She put it in front of Kato. "Sign here."

"That's kind of a problem when my hands are full…" Kato said. She sighed and scribbled on the paper setting it back on the desk. We walked outside of the building.

"Are you Jaci's brother?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yes." He answered. "You see I haven't been in her life for ten years, but I heard that she was going under a major operation when I was in the hospital myself. I couldn't let that happen, but before surgery even happened she went into coma; the bullet is still in there."

"She got shot?" Amu asked.

"Uh, yes, on her fifth birthday she was about to blow out the candles and Mama, Papa, Manami, and herself were shot in the head; Jaci was the only one who lived since then. Mama was alive for a little longer, but died without notice. Ever since then she has imagined Manami so she wouldn't be lonely, it is really depressing."

"Who's Manami?" Yaya asked.

"She was the newborn baby girl of the family." He said. Walking back to the house with Kato was interesting. He told us more than Acei could about Jaci. She never really knew how to control her temper, she ran away several times before the murders, and she never lived freely. He said she felt like a caged bird. She has the wings to fly away, but no strength to open the door. Christmas day arrived quickly; it would be a miracle if she would wake up.

"Kato how old are you?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm 17, same as Jaci." He answered.

"Are you twins?" I asked.

"Yes, she is older by about two minutes." He said. He sat there holding the tiny girl's hand. "Everyone thinks I'm older because I'm taller, but it's different. Her genes are mainly female and all the females in our family were very short. She probably won't grow taller than this." He laughed. "Our birthday is today actually, but Jaci never remembers anymore. She celebrates her birthday when it feels right.

"Well you'll need a gift." Yaya cheered. She stuck her arms out. "Here, I bought it for the both of you; you can always remember each other now."

"Thank you Yaya." He said.

"So I guess Jaci is our Senpai now." Amu said.

"So, it's Jaci-senpai?" Yaya asked.

"I don't even think she can graduate at this point now…" I said. "She has missed too many days and people are thinking she's dead."

"But…We can't say: Sorry the Queen is in a coma she can't come to school." Amu said. A glowing ball appeared out of nowhere. A full-sized girl came out of it. She fell on the ground.

"Ouch…" She murmured. She stood up and looked around her purple eyes scanning the area. She stopped when looking at Jaci; who was lying on the couch. "Jaci-san, is she asleep?" She asked around.

"She has been in a coma for 2 months now." Acei said. "But how have you been, Mizi?"

* * *

**Amu: Jaci-chan! I'm sorry for being mean, j-just wake up!**

**Acei: Good job...At least Mizi's back!**

**Mizi: Thank you for the reintroduction...**

**Tadase: Your voice is very quiet and whisper-like...yet you supposed to be Jaci's louder side.**

**Yaya: Con-tra-dict-ing~**

**Questions:**

**Will Jaci ever wake up?**

**Do you understand why Acei screamed White Crow? The analogy from Kato helps...**

**Can Jaci graduate? Or will it be another Clannad-type story?**

**Have A Good Read, Laugh, and Cry. Love Jaci~XOX**

**Jaci: Oh, another good idea...Clannad after story... 3**


	9. Sorry

Hello, I'm posting this on both storied so there will be a chapter eight for W.L.A or a chapter two for Heartfelt Memories. I updating both of these because I need to. I'm in deep stuff right now, not like legal things, but school things. I missed a lot of school and I missed papers and a project and I almost missed my PSATs, luckily I have a type B blood personality ( Very persistent), so I have to turn in like 100 papers and finish a project. I'm still working on the stories bit by bit, but I'm going to be late. I love you all my loyal readers I hope you can wait a little longer :)


End file.
